Ginny's story
by Lady Megan
Summary: This year will be very diffrent for Ginny, she finds love in an unexpectant place. Someone is out to get her, and that person is determined to have her, no matter the cost.
1. at Hogwarts

Ginny walked down the platform shaking, it was not going to be a normal year at Hogwarts. At the big feast the last day of the school year something awful happened! In front of all the students Ginny's name was proclaimed, followed by a long congratulatory speech about how lucky she was to be the first student to be moved up a grade level in over 25 years.  Instead of spending her sixth year with her friends she would have to skip her sixth year completely and she would spend her time with her brother and his friends.

 Ron, Harry and Hermione were great and they would accept her into their group, but she would not get to make her own friends! After seven years together everyone knew each other well. Ginny would be like a fish out of water. But that would have to be ok, right? Because what other choice did she have but to move on, she could not dwell on her petty little problems! This year Ginny will have to work harder then she ever had to before, this year would be the end to all the time she had spent at Hogwarts.

            Slowly she stepped onto the train and found her brother and his friends, Hermione looked happy to see her at least. Harry smiled, but Ron looked annoyed. 

"Ginny! I am so happy for you!" Hermione exclaimed sincerely, holding her arms out for a hug.  Ginny smiled in response and stepped into her friends embrace.  Ginny turned to Ron and talked to him for a few minutes before turning towards the aisle to look for friends her own age. Instead for looking into the happy faces of her best friends she came face to face with Goyle. He sneered at her and let his gaze travel over her in the most sickening way. She was not a little girl that was for sure but the slimly trail his eyes left on her made her feel like she was rubbish.

"I'm sure I can help you this year." Goyle said in a horrible tone.

Ginny stepped back stunned, her eyes flashing with anger.

"I'd rather eat slugs then spend anymore time with you then necessary."  Ginny quietly said.

Goyle laughed and stepped close to her. " That could easily be arranged. I think Ron still remembers the spell he cast on himself."    

Ginny raised her wand. "Maybe, but he is not here at the moment, and I know the spell well. Would you like me to show you?"

A look of horror passed over his ugly face. "No! I mean…um…" Before he could say a thing Malfoy stepped up behind him.

He glared at Ginny and said "Just what I need another stupid Weasley in my level. This is bloody brilliant!" Ginny sighed and walked back to the compartment where Hermione was sitting. Through out the whole ride Ginny could not stop thinking about Goyle and Draco's comments, would they torment her through out this whole year? She knew that Ron, Harry and Hermione had to put up with it, but this would be different. She was younger then them. And very different! They arrived at the school and Ginny sat through the regular festivities. 

The next morning before Ginny got to her first class she was called down to Professor McGonagall's office. Inside were Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy. Both Snape and Malfoy did not look happy at all.

"Ginny, since you have been such a great student at Hogwarts we would like you to set an example for a student who differs greatly from you academically and socially. Draco will be you constant companion, Dumbledore and I believe that you will be a very good person to help reform Draco." Professor McGonagall motioned to Snape who in turn said

"But…if you fail to maintain your grades then this project will be over and you will have to report to me for extra help." Ginny took in a deep breath.

Draco glared "I do not need any help!" Ginny looked him in the eyes.

"I'll try your experiment, but I promise nothing." She stepped towards the door. "If you don't mind I am going to be late for my first class."

Professor McGonagall handed Ginny a slip and Draco stood up too. He reached out for his own slip but Snape shook his head. "You two will be in all the same classes, the slip Ginny has is for the both of you." 

Ginny opened the door and began to walk towards the green house. She had been looking forward to seeing Professor Sprout. Malfoy walked beside her, but did not say a word. When they reached the green house Ginny began to walk towards the open seat next to Hermione. Professor Sprout cleared her throat. Ginny turned, she had already handed Spout the slip. 

"I'm sorry Ginny. But I have a letter that says that I am to arrange for you to sit with Draco." Draco groaned out loud, but walked towards Ginny. She sat a few seats away from Hermione and Harry and right next to Draco. Through out the whole day the same things happened.  Ron looked angry as usual, Hermione and Harry kept sending her sympathetic looks. By the end of the class before lunch Ginny was fed up with all the sympathy, it was just a little set back; at least she did not have to worry about having no one to sit with. The thought made her giggle. Draco glanced up at her, a furious look on his face. "What?" he said angrily. Instead of being angry in return Ginny's normal optimistic look on life over came her.

"What's wrong?" she asked smiling. 

Draco's hard expression softened for a moment and Ginny's was amazed by the color and twinkle of his eyes when he was not being cruel or angry.  

"I am sick of being stuck with you!" he exclaimed!

"I wish I could be with my friends too, but that's not going to happen, so why don't you just brighten up! Being angry is boring!" Ginny said, and to emphasize her point she laid her hand on his shoulder, a wave of heat shot up her hand. Instead of feeling what she felt Draco glared at her hand, as if to mentally remove it. This was going to be a long year! Ginny just knew it!       


	2. slaps and kisses

Chapter two 

The next day everything seemed different. Ginny was greeted by Draco's scowl, Ron's glare, Hermione's smile and Harry's sleepy wave. It was hard to concentrate on eating her breakfast because all around her people were talking about the Quidditch meeting. Ginny was a chaser. All the Weasley had something to do with or enjoyed the sport, Ginny included. It was wonderful, flying above everyone. Harry was a wonderful seeker and Ron was one of the beaters! 

The days classes passed by rather quickly, before she knew it Ginny was sitting beside Harry waiting for the meeting to begin. Ron, following his dream was the team caption.  Finally Ron arrived and all at once everyone was talking. The upcoming year was predicted to be good for Gryffindor. Their first game was with Slytherin, Ginny was not worried, their Chasers were not very good but their seeker Draco was awesome. No matter what anyone said he did not buy his way on the team. He was a great seeker; his abilities were equal with if not greater then Harry's.  Ginny sat through the meeting and left for the library to do her work afterwards. Ginny looked around for a table to work at and noticed that Draco was there; Ginny looked at him closely and realized that his face was a deep red and he seemed frustrated. 

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

Draco looked at her sheepishly. "I need help" he admitted a frown on his face. "I can not understand this!" 

Ginny sat next to him and quickly explained it. Instead of leaving after she helped him she took out her books and began to work with him. She caught herself marveling at his ever-changing eyes, when he did not understand something they darkened, but when he was happy they were such a wonderful light gray! 

The next day while walking to class with Draco Ginny realized that he was being very different from the days before, instead of a scowl he wore a small lopsided smile that made her heart race. Since when did a tiny smile have this effect on her? When she liked Harry his smiles did not do this to her! And she did not even like Draco! 

When they were in Snape class he noticed a mistake that she made and pointed it out with out making fun of her, he even excused it by telling her that he learned it in his sixth year and she could not possibly know that it was wrong. After lunch he waited for her at the doors and walked with her to their history of magic class. Before he had run ahead trying to lose her, but because of George and Fred Ginny knew a lot of secret ways around the school, it helped when she was going to be late for her classes. 

After their last class Ginny began to walk towards the Gryffindor painting when Draco reached out and caught her hand. Ginny turned, her hand tingling and nervous butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Draco smiled at her. Why did he have to have such a great smile? What had she done to be stuck with him? Draco cleared his throat calling her back from her thoughts.

"Will you meet me at the library? I need some extra help." His voice was silky smooth when he talked. His eyes were dancing.

"Um…sure." Ginny muttered, staring into his twinkling eyes. His grip on her hand tightened for a second.

"Um…you might want to steer clear of Goyle…he appears to have a thing for you." Draco's face went red and Ginny realized that it was hard for him to be nice to a 'stupid Weasley' that thought was like a bucket of water on the fire in her stomach.

"Yeah, I noticed, but I can take care of myself." Ginny untangled her hand from his and turned her back on him and began to walk, or rather, run down the hall to the Fat Lady's

Painting just once she turned and saw that he was still standing there, his face a mask of confusion. 

Ginny felt really horrible. Instead of not going to the library to help Draco like she had originally planed she was there early. He sat with his head in his hands; Ginny came up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. 

"Need some help?" She asked, sitting down beside him.

He grinned at her, his face a huge mask of relief.

"I was worried that you would not show up." He explained. "I really don't want to have to be tutored by Snape!"

Yeah, he needs you! A voice said bitterly in Ginny' mind. You're the only freak who understands this crap. Of course he is forcing himself to be nice to a 'stupid Weasley' as he put it.  Ginny forced the thoughts to the back of her mind. She would help him; she was not the kind of person who held grudges. If a person asked of help you help them unless you have a great reason not to. It was humane and considerate. It was her way.

            They met everyday at the library so Ginny could help Draco. Ron was unhappy with the arrangement; he was a very angry person at times, but he meant well. He was the only other Weasley at the school and he felt that he had to be her watcher, Ginny preferred for him to be her friend. One day Draco rushed into the library late. His eyes told her that he was not happy. And she knew that his wrath was going to be aimed at her. He glared at her in the most heart wrenching way.

"What's the matter?" Ginny quietly asked, she closed her potions book and leaned towards him, hopeful that he would not yell.

"A lot of kids at Slytherin are interested in you! One sixth year even came up to me and asked me to get a picture of you! I don't know why everyone is so interested in you!" He paused and took a look at her body and face. He lowered his voice when he noticed he was attracting people's attentions. 

"I mean you're not even that pretty! Sure you have a great personality but there are tons of girls who are prettier and have better bodies then you!"

His words surprised and stung Ginny. She knew that some of the boys were interested in her, she had been getting some unwanted attention but this was crazy! She knew that there were plenty of nicer, better-looking girls out there, but did he really have to point it out? Ginny sighed. "What's so wrong about boys liking me?" she asked, her voice held a slight edge to it. 

"Nothing!" He said his voice a little to loud. "I just don't want to be in the middle of this! Talk to the stupid guys on your own! Even Goyle asked me to talk to you about him. All he wants to do is to get in your pants! That's what most of the boys are thinking when they look at you!" He sat down. Ginny noticed that a lot of people were staring at her. But she could not let this go.

"Are you thinking like that when you see me?" She asked, her voice a wave of anger. How dare he treat her like this! What right did he have to be angry with her?

He turned to her; his eyes were full of shock.

"Answer me! Do you think about getting me into your bed whenever you are near me?" She was screaming and she knew it. Draco stood up angrily.

"Believe me, that's the last thing on my mind when I look at you! I don't understand why guys would want you, probably because they think you're easy!" With his words he gathered his stuff and walked towards the door. Ginny ran after him.

"You ass whole!" she screamed, he turned and she slapped him…hard. She knew the second her hand touched his face that it was a mistake. Her anger melted away, all she cared about was that she had hurt him.

I'm…I. Sorry." She stammered, her hand  she realized was still his cheek, instead of glaring at her he smiled, he moved his face so her hand was over his mouth she quickly tried to move it, but his hand held hers in place, his lips caressed the skin on her hand, he gently laid a tiny kiss on her palm, then he turned and walked away. She stood there, scared that it was a dream, hoping that it was. Because she knew that everyone would talk about it, and Ron would be so angry that he might just disown her. And the worst part was that she did not care, because Draco was not angry with her.


	3. Howlers

Chapter Three 

At breakfast the next morning everyone went silent when Ginny walked in. She knew that they were talking about her. She did not care; she was worried about Ron. He was not yet there but Hermione was.

"I hear that you caused a scene in the library last night." Hermione quietly noted.

"Um…yeah…kinda." Ginny whispered sitting down, while trying to hide her blushing face from all the curious onlookers.

 "From what I've heard it sounds like you and Draco are…uh… friendly." Hermione looked into Ginny's flushed cheeks.

"You know that Ron…" But before Hermione could finish her sentence Harry ran up to them and franticly said 

"Ginny! Ron's coming and he's not in the least bit happy about what Draco did to you, or rather what you allowed him to do to you."

Ginny's eyes went wide but she sat where she was waiting for the wrath of her brother. A couple of tense minutes passed. People were whispering all around her and seventh years were giving Ginny sympathetic looks. They knew Ron's temper well.  Many people from Gryffindor were sending people from Slytherin dirty looks. It was going to turn into a huge house fight. 

Then Ron stormed in. The color of his face matched his hair color; his eyes were a huge pool of anger. Everyone was afraid, or almost everyone. Draco stood when Ron entered the hall. Ron angrily strode towards the Slytherin table. Goyle tried to stand, but Draco pushed him down. Ginny was torn between the two men, her brother had a horrible rage boiling in him and Draco was strangely calm. When the two were close Draco loomed over Ron, but that did not intimidate him. 

"How dare you call my sister easy!" He screamed.

Draco opened his mouth to protest but just then the owls arrived. One by one five howlers were dropped on the bench were Draco had sat. His eyes went wide. He looked at Ginny.

"Oh-My-God!" someone close to Ginny whispered. Slowly she stood and walked over to where Draco stood. In her hand were five howlers too.

"Um…" She said nervously looking at Draco. "I think they are from my brothers."

Draco picked one up and opened it.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY SISTER! I'D BE ON THE LOOK OUT IF I WERE YOU! I MAY HAVE BEEN A PREFECT BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN THAT I CAN'T FIND YOU AND PUT SOME HORRIBLE SPELL ON YOU! I'M MUCH OLDER AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY I'M NOT GOING TO STOP MYSELF FROM HURTING YOU IF YOU DON'T LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE! Screamed Percy's voice from the red envelope, Ginny picked up one herself and opened it.  

"I'M GOING TO SOME AND GET YOU IF I HEAR ONE MORE THING ABOUT YOU AND THAT HORRIBLE BOY. I COULD FLY RIGHT OVER THERE AND FOLLOW YOU AROUND ALL DAY! I AM SURE THAT RON WILL KEEP YOU IN LINE, THOUGH! IF I WERE YOU, I'D STAY AWAY FROM THAT! IF MUM AND DAD HEAR ABOUT THIS YOU ARE GONNA GET IT FOR SURE!" That one was from Charley. Slowly they opened each one. They all seemed to say the same things. When all ten were opened Draco just turned and stared at her.

"You have an interesting family" he said smiling, he reached out and gave her hand a squeeze. Ron rushed over and Ginny quickly took her hand from his. She smiled at him; she was still shaking, though she did not remember when she had started. 

"I'll see you later…ok?" Draco said a humorous smile on his face.

Ron glared at him. "I don't want you to lay a finger on my sister!" He hissed angrily.

Draco looked at him, and said. "Ok, but what if she touches me?"

Ron looked at Ginny, shocked. "Ginny would not touch you! I can't believe anyone would!"  Ginny took her brothers hand, "I think I would know that better then you would Ron." She turned to Draco "I'll meet you at Herbology, ok?" Draco nodded and Ginny walked with Ron to the Gryffindor table. 

            Ginny was walking to the green house alone when she noticed that someone was behind her, She turned but no one was there. Scared she quickened her pace and she reached the green house with out incident. That night an owl scratching at her window awakened her. Her roommate was not there, she had a boyfriend and they often met in the middle of the night. Ginny let the owl in and took the letter from its beak. She lit a candle and opened the letter. She watched as a sparkling cloud rose from the open envelope and circled around her head. It invaded her mouth and nostrils and before she knew what was happening she hit the floor with a sickening thump.


	4. Almost a Kiss

Chapter Four 

Draco woke up in the middle of the night. He knew that something was wrong, but he could not put his finger on it. He tried with out success to fall back asleep. When the morning did arrive he was summoned to the hospital wing. Lying on a bed was his beautiful Ginny. Around her sat Hermione, Ron and Harry. Instead of bothering with them he rushed to her side and took her hand in his. She was breathing, but she appeared to be asleep.

"Don't worry Malfoy, she will wake up soon." Hermione whispered. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were filled with remorse.

Draco looked at Ron, expecting a glare.

"Malfoy, Ginny likes you, ok? When she wakes up I want her to be happy. And _you_ seem to be able to make her smile. I don't trust you or like you, but Ginny does."

Draco looked at Ron amazed. Ron was actually letting him stay there with Ginny.

"What happened?" Draco asked, carefully caressing the soft skin on Ginny's hand

with his fingertips. 

"Ginny got a letter in the middle of the night, inside was a sleeping spell. It was so strong that it is amazing that she's ok right now." Hermione carefully looked away, but Draco caught sight of her tears.

"Why are you crying?" Draco asked her. Even though he did not like her she was upset about Ginny, Draco was not an unfeeling person despite what others might say.

"Some one is trying to get Ginny hurt, she told me that while she was walking to a class alone she thought some one was following her!" Hermione screamed. Her face was red and her eyes were frantic. Harry and Ron wrapped their arms around her. She went still and began to sob.

"NO ONE WILL HURT GINNY!" Draco screamed, surprising everyone. He took her other hand is his own and softly said "Do you hear Ginny? No one is going to hurt you as long as I am around."

             Draco and the rest sat by Ginny's side though the morning classes. Ron and Harry left at lunch to get them all something to eat. Crabbe and Goyle managed to find Draco, but before they could mutter a word Draco had raised his wand at them.

"Leave!" He said quietly. They rushed off with out a second thought. The seconds slowly turned to minutes and then finally hours. By nightfall Ginny was still asleep but she was stirring. The clock had just struck twelve Ginny's eyes opened. She looked up into all the familiar faces. Draco was closest to her. He was staring at her in the weirdest way. 

"Where am I?" She asked. Her head was pounding. Being near so Draco, smelling his spicy spent, was making her heart pound.

Draco looked her over. Her eyes were clear and alert, but her face was as so pale!

"Your in the hospital wing." He told her. "Why the hell did you open that stupid letter?"

Ginny's face went blank. "Oh God, someone put a sleeping spell in my letter! But why am I here, sleeping spells are not harmful." The nurse, overhearing, rushed over to them at that moment.

"The sleeping spell that was placed on you was different from the ones you have heard of. This one was not made with the use of normal magic. You could have been killed!" Ginny's eyes went wide. She noticed that Draco was holding her hand, but he seemed unaware of it.

   "Can I got back to my own room now?" She asked. Spending a night in the hospital wing was not really how she wanted to spend her time.

After being checked and rechecked she was free to go back to her own room. Draco was holding her hand, Harry Ron and Hermione were in front of them. Draco pulled her to a stop before they reached the Fat Lady's painting.

"God Ginny! You scared the hell out of a lot of people today!" Draco exclaimed, frowning. "Be careful! You should not have even opened that stupid letter! It was the middle of the night of Gods sakes!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm fine…ok? Sorry to worry you, but your going to have your tutor till the end of the year at least."  Draco's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not worried about my school work you stupid naive brat!" He pulled her up against him. "I'm worried about you!" He hugged her then slowly he let her go.

"You're a great person…ok? No one in their right mind would want to hurt you!"

His eyes on her mouth made her blood boil. Her body still tingled from being so close to him.

"Goodnight Ginny!" He whispered.

He began to walk away. Ginny's knees weakened, her head was swimming. She put her hand out to steady herself. It was not because of her stay in the hospital. It was because of her desire for him. She wanted him to hold her, to smooth his kisses down her neck! 

Draco turned, hearing her moan. She was supporting herself with the wall, and she was looking at him in such a heated way! Things that he should not have been thinking popped into his mind. Like making her melt against his chest with kisses and caresses. 

Ginny watched as Draco turned and walked towards her. Her breath hitched when she looked into his eyes. He stopped when he was just centimeters away from her.

"You should go to your house room." He told her, his voice free of emotion.

"I was watching you." She told him, grinning. 

"You should not be looking at me like that!" He said, his voice was husky, rough. He leaned closer. "The way you look at me sometimes! God Ginny! You don't know what you do to me!" 

Ginny raised her eyebrows. She wanted him to show her what he wanted to do! She reached up and traced his lips, stopping him from saying anything further. Draco's eyes narrowed, he was watching her every move. His eyes moved to her lips, he leaned down, as if to kiss her. But that could not be right…could it? His lips were just brushing hers when she heard the painting swinging outward. They jumped apart. Ron walked out from the houseroom.

"Ginny, I think its time for you to come in!" Ron said, his eyes were flashing, but he just glared at the couple and went back into the room.

"You better go dear, your brothers will find out if Ron blabs." Ginny looked around and saw that the voice had come from the fat lady in the painting. 

Draco pulled her into his arms, laughing. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Ginny!"  He called as he walked away, leaving her filled with desire. Though he would never admit it, he was denying himself as well. 


	5. A dream

Chapter Five 

Ginny walked into the houseroom frustrated and upset. It was not fair! Whenever she felt close to Draco someone interrupted them! She even thought that Ron might have recruited the fat lady to help keep them apart! It was stupid! And then when they had the perfect opportunity Draco kissed her forehead! Her _forehead_ for Gods sakes! 

            He wanted her…didn't he? Maybe Ron coming out of the door reminded Draco of what family Ginny came from! Sure, he could never waste his precious time with a poor _Weasley_! God, think of what he was doing to her! He was making her feel like she should be ashamed of her family!

_Sure_…they were not rich, but at least they were happy! That's when Ginny decided that she would not let Malfoy get to her. She was happy and she even had some friends! She was doing well in school too! But that night when she was laying awake in bed she could not help but think of his lips that barley had brushed hers when Ron had appeared. Surely it was ok to dream, right? What harm could a little dream about him do?

 That night instead of a full dreaming Ginny had nightmares, but they were very unusual. The nightmare had started out as a dream, she was in Draco's arms, and she felt safe and needed. But them something horrible grabbed her and ripped her out of his arms. Suddenly she was in some dark horrible place. Water dripped down from a leak in the roof of a tiny room, which she was held captive in. She pounded on the doors but they would not give way. After hours of screaming she fell to the ground crying. Then a voice that she recognized began to speak to her. When she awoke she could only remember one thing. 

            _'I will be coming for you!  Don't fall into the arms of others. That will just bring me faster. You will be mine. I will have you!'_

That scared the hell out of Ginny! Her first instinct was to tell Dra…uh…Malfoy about the dream. But then she thought of all the things he might say. Like telling her that she was being unreasonable. Although Ginny had convinced herself to keep from telling Draco…um, rather…Malfoy about her dream she could not shake the feeling that she was being watched. She was jumpy and nervous. No one noticed in lunch. The big Quidditch match was coming up and everyone was excited.

            But on the way to class Ginny noticed that Malfoy was watching her more then usual. It was unnerving. 

"What's wrong?" Draco finally demanded when they were walking from Snape's class. 

Ginny ducked her head to keep Dra…Malfoy from seeing her expression. Draco reached under the curtain of hair that was blocking him from seeing into her eyes. His hands cupped her face, and he tenderly tilted her head up. His fingers stroked the soft skin on her cheeks. 

He made her feel like a fragile flower, if he held her to close she would crumble and break. He knew that she would shy away if he did anything to hurt her. So instead he was so gentle, so caring, it was almost like he loved her. But that could not be right, could it? Her thoughts from the previous night came to her. But a strong part of her mind pushed the memories away.

            Draco knew that he could not let Ginny see his temper. Though he could not imagine anything that would scare her she was obviously shaken up. Her eyes held a tiny glimpse of fear.

            "I had a horrible dream last night." She muttered, leaning against his hand. Her body moved closer to his, making his pulse jump. He wished that he could gather her up in his arms and find a taste of heaven by simply tasting her mouth. 

Damn his stupid morals. He was not going to take advantage of Ginny, no matter how much his body protested, he could not do it. She had been through so much in the past few days. Draco was starting to hate himself because of the reaction his body and mind were having from being near to Ginny. And she did not even know what she did to him! 

How could such a wonderful creature treat him like he was a good person? He was hated by her brother and friends. Would their reactions to him drive her away from him? Though she was bold and stubborn he doubted that she would not eventually come to hate him like everyone ended up doing. He hurt everyone! It was his way!

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked, even though he was feeling horrible he could not keep from smiling down at her. She was so breathtaking! He let his hands explore her back, soothing her, causing her to relax.

"It was nothing…really. It's just that in my dream some words were spoken by some unseen evil and I can't get them out of my mind."

Draco looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"Its said _'I will be coming for you!  Don't fall into the arms of others. That will just bring me faster. You will be mine. I will have you!' _And I guess that I am a little jumpy because of it." 

Draco cursed and hugged her close.

"We are going to Dumbledore and he is going to explain why all these things are happening to you!"  Draco's eyes were flashing. He looked into her eyes and smiled. 

"I don't want to take any chances, you are not going to be hurt as long as I am here beside you!"  Guiding shaking Ginny down the hall Draco could not get rid of the feeling that he was being watched, and loathed by some unseen spectator.    


	6. thorns on a rose

Chapter Six 

In Dumbledore's office Ginny watched the Phoenix who in turn was staring at Draco. The Phoenix awoke old memories inside her. They were horrible memories, but they had caused her to grow, and change. Ginny was glad that she had faced those things and had learned to cope with it. It had helped her in the past, and she was sure that it would help her in the near future. 

After what seemed like hours Dumbledore walked into the room. Draco did all the talking, which left Ginny to simply nod and add little tidbits, which he had forgotten. All in all there was nothing to back up Draco's accusations. But Dumbledore nodded and appeared to take Draco's words to heart.

"What do you have to say on the matter?" Dumbledore asked her, his lips were set in a grim line. He did not look happy.

"I'm scared and I don't feel safe walking alone anymore. I'm fine when I am with others, but other people cannot always be with me. When I woke up this morning I was so afraid. I don't know what to do." As she was saying this Ginny had begun to shake. Draco took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

Dumbledore looked at the exchange with a considering look on his face. 

"I truthfully cannot tell you that you will be safe all the time while you are here at this school, but I can propose an Idea. I know about the experiment between you and Draco and I see that it has done wonders. Ginny, Draco will always be by your side during classes, and during all other times I want you to travel with others. Be in your rooms when everyone else is there. Don't go anywhere unless you have a friend with you." 

Ginny shuddered. This was getting way out of hand…it was just a dream…right? But somehow Ginny knew that even her own imaginative mind could not come up with something like that. Draco stood up and Ginny followed. Again they could feel that they were being watched.

What kind of maniac could have such a sick obsession with Ginny? 

"You'll never have me!" Ginny whispered angrily.

Somewhere there was a person lurking in the shadows, Ginny's words made him laugh. She would be his, he just knew. He would lure her to him. Like he had before. He would do it again.

 After all, when her world came crashing down around her she would be so easy to take, she would welcome him. That thought pleased him, though all his happiness tried up when that stupid Malfoy kid take her in his arms. He watched as Draco played with her long hair and then led her back to her next class. Yes, Draco would have to go too. A pity since Draco would have been welcomed if he had not fallen for _HIS_ woman. Maybe He would let Draco live a little longer then He had originally planned, Draco would hurt Ginny, and that would make His job even easier.

            During lunch everyone was still talking about the Quidditch game that would be taking place in a few days. Everyone was excited. Ginny tried to get excited, but she could not help but feel unhappy. Her dream was still on her mind. That night she was terrified to fall asleep. She sat up by the fire in the main room. At twelve Harry came up to her.

"You really should be in bed Ginny."  Harry took in her expression.  She knew she looked horrible. She was exhausted, but she refused to let herself fall asleep. No matter what everyone said Ginny did not like Harry, she did in her first few years at Hogwarts but she was over him. 

Now he was like another brother. But still Ginny did not want to tell him about everything, Harry _would _tell Ron, then all hell would break loose. So instead of staying and answering more questions Ginny nodded and quickly went up to her room. She got under the covers. A wonderful warm feeling lulled her to sleep. That she dreamed about Draco again. This time no evil took her away from the heavenly bliss of being in his arms. When Ginny woke in the morning she was filled with hope. Maybe that horrible dream was nothing! Maybe she would be left alone. But when the owls arrived Ginny got an unmarked letter. Remembering what had happened last time she took it up to Dumbledore. Who in turn glanced at the letter and told her that there was nothing harmful in it. Ginny opened it, inside was a picture of Draco and her in each other's arms. On the back was a note.

'I told you not to fall for anyone. But I forgive you. I can take care of all the distractions. You will be mine!'

Before Ginny could show the message to Dumbledore it had disappeared. The picture vanished from her hand, instead there was a rose. The thorns cut into her skin and drew blood. Draco had rushed up behind her. He caught her when she fainted. The rose had been poisoned. And It was only a warning of things to come.   


	7. The Twins

Chapter Seven 

Once again Ginny awoke in the hospital. She silently cursed the person who was out to get her. The stupid red rose had drawn her blood, and had let the poison into her system. Wait! What if it was not poison…what if it was her attackers blood? Then he would be able to find her wherever she went! 

            Draco sat next to her, his eyes were closed, and his lips moved in what seemed like a prayer. It was still early in the morning, a good sign for sure…right? Ginny looked at her watch, it had only been five minutes since the incident had happened. That did not seem like a good sign, before the attacker had make her sleep for exactly twenty-four hours. Why would he make a poison, which lasted for only five minutes?

            Draco opened his eyes and looked at Ginny. His expression was hard to read, guarded. 

"Someone put you back into the hospital wing. I was right there! Why the hell did you open the stupid letter?"

Ginny glared up at him. Just what she needed, to be yelled at!   Just then Dumbledore walked into the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, please! I checked the letter for signs of black magic, there was none! As for the rose, it was not poison! Ginny, I believe that you were just given some of your attackers power. You fainted because your system is not used to dark power. We managed to drain it from you before it could do any harm to your own magic." Ginny rubbed her temples and sat up straighter in the bed.

"What would have happened if the power had not been drained?" Ginny asked, fearing the worst.

"It would have replaced all your magic, and you would have been driven mad." Draco whispered silently. Even Draco was looking shaky; his face was a sheet of white. Ginny looked angry.

"Well, I'm fine now and I demand to be released from this stupid bed!" Draco looked up and his body started shaking with laughter. Ginny was trying to get off the bed, but the blanket was holding her back. Dumbledore shook his head, laughing.

"I think your brothers have come to visit." Just then the door burst open and Fred and George run into the room.

"Oh Shit!" Ginny muttered when the pair stopped short in their tracks when they saw Draco. Draco put his hand on top of hers and waited for the reaction. Newtown's law held. The twins saw and they each turned an awful shade of maroon! 

  "George, Fred!" Ginny said sternly. Then Ron, Harry and Hermione walked in the room. The hex on the blanket faded. And Ron joined his brothers. Hermione and Harry stood off to the side. Before anyone could do anything Dumbledore stepped between them.

"I believe that Ginny can go now."  Ginny stood, and walked out of the room. Draco was close behind her. In the hall the others caught up with them. Harry was calming down the three Weasley boys. Harry was also looking at Draco a little strangely. Ginny and Draco hurried to their Herbology class. Outside the door Draco squeezed Ginny's hand and kissed her cheek. His touch sent fire running through her whole body. Her cheek tingled, and her knees almost gave out when Draco sent her a heated gaze. She knew that her own eyes reflected her emotions. Apparently the other part of the group had seen the exchange. The boys were seething with anger. But Hermione looked wistful. 

"I can not believe you let a Malfoy touch you! Maybe you are easy!" 

Ron was the one who spat out the hateful words, and at once George and Fred were on him, punching him, and screaming at him. Ginny was stunned by Ron's words, but she stepped in front of Draco to hold him back anyway. No matter how much her brother had hurt her she would not let him feel Draco's wrath full on. It was something that even the original brave Gryffindor would fear.  Ginny quickly realized that she would have to break up the fight before Ron was seriously hurt. An Idea struck her.

"I guess I am." Ginny proclaimed loudly. That stopped her brothers. Fred and George stood up and said in unison

"You better not be!"

Draco started laughing.

"Don't worry! I am sure that, coming from a stubborn family Ginny's anything but easy!" For once in his life Draco felt like he was really part of a normal group. Ginny smiled at him, her eyes were filled with pride. Never in his whole life had Draco been proud of the family he had come from. He loved his mother, but she was so weak when it came to defying his father. She made him sick, how could she pretend that his father was not doing anything wrong?

            Draco glanced up at the three Weasley brothers. Fred and George were giving him considering looks. Ron was glaring at him, but behind the dislike danced a tiny glimmer of humor.

            Ginny took Fred and George's hands in hers and said. 

"As much as I appreciate your attempts to keep my image and reputation pearly white, I really don't need your help, I think my angelic smile is enough…don't you?" Ginny smiled up at them and they laughed at her. Ron sent her an apologetic look.

"Don't worry Ron, I know that you did not mean it!" Ginny told him and kissed his forehead, they were right in front of the windows, and Ron turned bright red when he noticed some other students had witnessed the show of affection.  Draco smirked and walked into the classroom. He would not mind if Ginny had kissed him in front of a tiny class, he would mind however if any major group of Slytherins saw. He got enough shit from them already about Ginny, they were making his life a living hell. It was hard to win a fistfight against a group of ten or twenty! She seemed to be a favorite topic of discussion these days!  Maybe after the upcoming Quidditch match the rivalry between the two houses would fade and maybe then Draco could kiss her and hold her without having to worry about who might ambush him afterwards! 


	8. Falling

(Sorry that this chapter is so short! Thanks for the reviews!) Chapter Eight 

The next morning the Hall was buzzing! Today all the normal classes would be canceled because of the Quidditch match! Ginny was not nervous, being on top of a broom flying dozens of meters above the ground was natural for her!  She loved the fast actions that it took to score a goal! Everyone thought she was amazing because she went into deep dives and played chicken with others from opposite teams. She knew the limit, and she made sure not to push it. Because if she made a mistake she could end up with a face full of dirt! 

The keeper for Slytherin was good, but stoppable if you used certain moves. The beaters had good aim and the chasers were good also. All in all the odds were equal. The thing that would decide the game was how good Harry and Draco were today. Ginny's grip on her broom tightened. Charlie had gotten Ron and her the latest model. It was fast and sleek. Ginny's family was no longer poor. 

Most wizards did not know it, but the Charlie had discovered a new type of dragon. It was tiny, almost lizard sized. The poison it spat out could be used to fight off all kinds of dieses that muggles got! Her team was called into to starting positions and Ginny rose in the air. Eager to start the game her thighs and hands were wrapped carelessly around the broom. Within seconds the Quaffle was tossed up and a bold third year from Slytherin swooped down and caught it, nearly causing a fowl to Slytherin. Ron sent a bludger straight at the third year. It hit his broom, causing him to drop the Quaffle. 

Ginny swooped and tucked the ball safely under her arm and sped towards the goal posts. She was about to throw it, instead of towards the goal post it went to Collin. Who, in turn, threw it as fast as possible, scoring the goal, earning Gryffindor ten points.

A flash of gold flew by Ginny's ears, she fell into a deep fast dive, nearly avoiding being fowled by Harry and Draco. Even so she felt them both brush by her, causing her dive to be unsteady. Luckily years of using old brooms caught her how to handle a trembling broom.

The sky opened and it started to pour. Both boys had paused to see if she made it out of the dive ok. The rain was a sheet covering the golden snitch, keeping it hidden from view though it allowed a tiny glimpse of it to show, taunting everyone! 

Ginny did not pay attention to the rain, until she felt herself slipping from her broom! The horrible thing was that **the broom was water resist**!  

Ron appeared to be having no trouble with his. Then the bludgers starting chasing Ginny! She tried to fake them out, but it was obvious that they were enchanted to follow her! It was hard, trying to stay away from them, she was at least five seconds from everyone else, and she did not have five seconds! 

One hit her, and she heard her ribs cracking. Her vision blurred and she gasped. It was like someone kept stabbing her with every breath she took! Ginny held the broom with a death grip. Her knuckles were white, and her thighs were screaming at her to let herself slip to the ground, which was many meters away. Maybe then the pain would stop. Another came at her. This time is hit her shoulder. She knew that this time nothing had been broken, but she felt the bruise.

Her broom trembled under her. Finally it was too much. She felt herself slipping and falling. 

While that had been going on everyone had been focused of the two seekers. Draco stood and grabbed it. But quickly released it when he saw that Ginny's broom was acting strangely. 

He was at the other end of the field, but he pushed his broom to go faster then it should, and caught her when she centimeters from the ground. Draco looked behind him and saw the bludgers coming at them. He gathered Ginny in his arms and ran for an open hallway. The stands were in chaos behind them.


	9. Draco's Room

Chapter Nine 

            With every step Draco took a lighting bolt of pain went through Ginny. Her breathing came heavily. She felt herself slipping into a blind, pain free unconsciousness. But Draco's voice kept her from escaping the pain.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to fall asleep right now Ginny." 

She smiled sleepily at him, and tried to close her eyes, but Draco's hand distracted her. It stroked her cheek, and ran over her lips. Sending delicious sensations down throughout her whole body. When his hand stilled she opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Why did you stop?" She asked glaring at him. Willing him to continue.

He grinned smugly from ear to ear.

"I knew that I could keep you awake." He laughed at her shocked expression. Despite the conversation he was still moving quickly down the seemingly endless hallway. No lights were to be found to guild them. It was like they were going deep into the heart of the school. Ginny looked around, and noticed the change in the stones of the hallway. They had changed to the stones that ran along the dungeons and Snape's classroom. Ginny looked behind them. The bludgers were right behind them! 

"Mobiliarbus" Ginny whispered with a flick of her wand the bludgers were out at the beginning at the tunnel. They reached a door and Draco set Ginny down to open it. Despite his huge size and strong body the door budged only enough to let them pass. Draco hurriedly pulled it closed behind him, and sank to the floor breathing heavily. Ginny had barley been able to walk through the slim opening, and her knees gave out as soon as she got inside. The cold of the stone floor cut through her robes, and she shivered violently. Draco picked her up and set her on his lap. He stroked her hair. He resettled himself and she winched at the pain his sudden movements caused her.

"Ferula." He said and bandages appeared beside him where he had aimed his wand. Ginny tried to lift her arms to remove her slip over robes.

"Draco, I don't think I can move!"  whispered Ginny, a tear from the pain rolling down her cheeks. Draco nodded.

"I'll have your robes repaired later." He muttered then he clearly said "Diffindo." Causing Ginny's robes to rip at the seams along the sides. Draco carefully wrapped the bandages around Ginny's broken ribs. As he guided the long roll around her his hands shook and brushed against the bottom of her bra.

"Sorry!" He mumbled and acted like he was very into the task at hand. A flush settled over them both, Draco kept glancing up to find Ginny looking at him in the strangest way. The mood was broken when furious banging sounded on the heavy metal door. Ginny slid off his lab, and Draco stood. After a particularly hard blow an intent of the bludger was left on their side of the door. Draco gathered her up in his arms and ran down the long, desolate hallway. He entered a room and shut the door behind him it locked behind him with a click.

"It's charmed to withstand anything." He explained to her when he saw her eyeing the door with doubt. 

"Welcome to my room." Draco said. Causing Ginny to go silent, his room was the size of her houses common room! 

            "Your room is amazing!" Ginny whispered her eyes went wide in wonder. The walls were covered in rich silver fabric. His massive bed was covered in green velvet, the fireplace was huge, larger then Ginny had ever seen. The sound of metal breaking made Ginny jump. She felt her broken ribs shifting. The magical bandages were starting to work, but it hurt like hell. Draco, who was still holding her, realized what was happening. He carried her over to the bed and set her down. 

"I am going to try to talk to Dumbledore…ok? I don't want you to move!" With his words Draco swiftly turned and starting muttering to himself while he shifted around for the powder. Ginny felt herself slipping into a deep sleep, it was not like the unconsciousness that was calling to her before. What called to her now was going to heal her, some experienced wizard knew about her injuries and wanted to help, someone like Dumbledore.


	10. In The Fire

Chapter Ten 

Ginny woke and knew that she had been healed. She was tangled in the covers of Draco's bed. She seemed to be doing that a lot, ending up in beds that were not her own. Smiling Ginny got up and saw that Draco was talking to Dumbledore through the fire. Ginny stepped into Dumbledore's line of vision. He smiled at her and she mouthed thank you to him. 

Then she went up behind Draco. Her eyes twinkling, she put her cold hands to his sensitive warm neck. He yelped and faced her his eyes wide with shock. She started laughed. Her face was flushed and lively, the healing spell had done its job well. 

"I'm glad to see that you are no longer feeling ill." Dumbledore said sternly. He was smiling though. Ginny heard the pounding of many feet. The other Slytherins had returned from the game. Draco looked panicked and Dumbledore whispered

"See me after dinner." Then faded from the fire. Draco handed Ginny a cloak

"Here, its my invisibility cloak." Ginny looked at him a confused. "Some of the others will be coming, so can you go on your own, you seem fine and able." 

Ginny nodded, a little hurt because of his abrupt rejection. She threw on the cloak and stepped out of the room. She started down the hallway, but Draco's voice called her back. The door was slightly ajar, curious Ginny stepped close so she could see whom Draco was talking to. A group of Slytherins had appeared in the fire. 

They were sneering. Ginny stepped back, not wanting to invade on Draco's privacy. But she heard her name, or rather, her family's name.

"So what's up with you and the Weasley? Are you sleeping with her or something?" Ginny moved so she could see Draco's face. He was sneering too.

"No…I would never be that desperate! I just saved her sorry ass to get points for Slytherin." 

Ginny stepped back, shaking. Was that true? Why would Draco say that? It could not be true, could it? Ginny turned and ran. Then she noticed that her footsteps on the stone floors echoed through out the hallway. 

So Dr…Malfoy would know that some one had been there. Ginny let herself grab a hold of the burning rage, that way she would not have to feel the twisting pain that was slowly murdering her heart, turning her icy cold.

Draco froze when he heard the feet pounding on the hall outside his room. He stood and rushed to the door he looked out and caught a glimpse of red hair trailing its fleeing owner. He felt his face fall. Ginny had heard the hateful words, and she would never speak to him again. Draco felt his gut twisting, his shoulders sagging, his heart breaking, that was when he realized that someone was laughing, someone who had enjoyed the display of remorse. Draco began to hate himself. Loathing the fact that he had just hurt the only person who had given him a chance. 

But he was a Malfoy, was he not? Hurting others seemed to be what all Malfoy's centered their lives on. Draco walked back into his room. He threw water on the fire and enjoyed the choking smoke that filled his lungs. He went over to his bed when the last of the smoke had disappeared. 

He threw himself where Ginny had slept minutes ago. He breathed in her lingering scent and began to think of ways to get rid of himself, death did not seem so bad. He would rather face the devil then look into Ginny's betrayed eyes and closed heart and know that he had caused the worry lines that should not be on the face of such a young beautiful woman. He was a coward; he could not face the destruction that he himself had caused.

That morning Draco refused to think of the suicidal dreams that had haunted him. Dreams in which he had held Ginny close, but always ended up hurting her. Causing her so much grief that he had yearned to just give her to her crazy follower, because the person poisoning her would not hurt her as much as Draco knew that he would, no matter how hard he tried he could not protect Ginny from himself and still keep a friendship between.

Then it dawned on him! The dreams were not his. Ginny's psycho had given Ginny dreams, and was now trying to control Draco by using his own feeling against him!

Draco walked into the grand hall and looked around for Ginny, she sat with Granger and Potter. Despite her best attempts Draco caught her eyes. He held her gaze for a long time. He nether smiled or smirked. He just stood there stunned that she was lifting her red-rimmed eyes to his. She knew that he knew, and was not afraid to admit that she was hurt and angered. Sighing unhappily Draco sat down at his own table and ate quickly. He stood up when Ginny did and walked to her. She stood before him, shaking slightly, like a flower bending to a gentle breeze. Draco reached out and let his fingertips slid down her neck.

"Please don't touch me." Ginny pleaded in a strange voice just barley above a whisper. Draco nodded, scared that she would never let him hold her again.

Ginny knew that Draco would obey her wishes, but could she obey the law that she had just set down? It was to dangerous, being with a man, who could melt the icy walls that she had carefully set up to keep him out. Way too risky and too tempting.  

!! 


	11. In his embrace

**Sorry for the shortness of my past 3 chapters, I just felt as if I had to get them posted, and I did not worry about the length. Hope you like this one. Don't worry, things between them will get better soon.**

**P.S sorry about all my grammar mistakes, I try my hardest, and believe it or not, I am in advanced La/Lit! lol! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter Eleven**

_It had worked! He had just let Draco hurt Ginny! He did not even have to do anything!        They were so stupid! Not Ginny! The others who did not realize what she was!! Did they not realize that powers she possessed? The great expanse of possibilities of what to do with her powers! Even Ginny did not realize what she could do. But that would change, if only Ginny would come to him sooner! Then they could work together!_

Ginny walked beside Dr…Malfoy to the great hall. It had been hell, getting through the morning classes. The day was going at a snails pace! She was aware of every move he made; she could almost imagine what it would be like to have him touch her again. But he did not want to touch her, did he? Ginny sighed, Draco took his eyes off his boots long enough to send her a funny glance.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes on his boots again.

Ginny glared at her own shoes. She did not know what to say, or what to do.

"Nothing is wrong!" She exclaimed angrily. Draco darted in front of her, causing her to stumble into him. His arms wrapped around her waist.

"Don't lie to me!" He whispered, his lips inches from hers. His breath brushed against her face. Ginny's eyes fluttered closed and she let herself linger in the magic of the moment. The rational part of her mind was telling her to get away from him so she could think clearly, but her heart was telling her to relax and to enjoy the bliss of being in his arms. The heat from Draco's body reached Ginny and she suddenly felt safe and perfect. She opened here eyes but quickly squeezed them shut to resist the sudden urge to run her fingers through his pale, thick hair. It was all to much, to bad it could not last.

He did not like her! The only reason he was holding her in his arms was because of his horrible stupid pride! IF her theory held, then why had he looked at her like that? 'Because he loves you as much as you love him' a tiny voice whispered in the back of her mind. Ginny's mind told her to untangle herself and run before he made her leave on his own. But her stupid heart was holding on to hope. 'Why not go with the flow' she reasoned. With that though Ginny reached for Draco's hand.

Then they heard the voices of Draco's friends. He sprang away from her

"Leave!" He muttered sneering at her and looking down the hallway anxiously. Her heart froze. She nodded and turned to walk away. Right before she was out of site she looked over her shoulder

"This is the end of the game between us." Ginny told him, smiling bitterly.

"I don't ever want to see you again."

She then ran into the shadows and let the tears fall from her eyes. It was her own fault; after all, she knew that he would hurt her. Yet she persisted to let her heart talk her into things that her mind knew was wrong. It was all too much to comprehend. Did he feel the magic when he had held her? Or was it all just part of fates cruel game? Was she destined to be the only one who ever felt anything when she was with a man? Finally the tears ran dry and Ginny could not hesitate to get to the great hall any longer. Hermione, Ron, and Harry would come looking for her, and she could not let them see her red eyes and wet cheeks. Pulling herself together was not very easy; a perfected cosmetic spell covered her red eyes and blotchy face. She managed to arrive at the table just before the group was about to leave to look for her. They could not even tell that anything had gone wrong. It was too easy to hide everything from the ones she cared about most. She guessed that it was a side effect from spending her time with Malfoy. He seemed to be ruining her whole life. 

**~Weeks of avoiding Draco later~**

Ginny walked into the great hall, it was slowly being decorated for the Yule ball. She would be going with Colin. He was not her first choice, Draco was. No matter everything he had done to hurt her she still cared for him. It hurt so much! Hearing whispers about how she had been his bed mate for a while, but he found someone better. 

How could people be so cruel? Even Harry looked at her differently now. It was not that he thought she had done anything with Malfoy; he seemed to want to tell her that Malfoy's were all the same. But they weren't! Were they? Draco's father had given her the diary in which she had first met Tom Riddle. 

Abruptly Ginny changed her thinking. She decided to think about what she was wearing to the ball. It would be great, a beautiful green dress that matched her eyes! It fell to the ground in waves of silk. Charley had gotten it for her when he had heard about the ball.  

But she could not help but to think if Draco would like the dress. He seemed to always be in her mind. He was like a plague, infecting everyone.

The night of the ball Ginny was very disappointed to be found of Colin's arm. It was not that he was not handsome. Because he was, and he even seemed to like her but the feelings were one sided. When they were sweeping across the dance floor together Ginny could have cried. It felt so wrong being in his arms. It was almost as if…NO! She would not think of anything besides the dance. 

Ginny felt Colin brush his lips against her bare neck. She shivered at the intimacy of the way he held her. The tenderness of the way he looked at her. No, she was not thinking about Colin, she was thinking about Draco. She felt herself relax in Colin's embrace. It was horrible. 

She looked over Colin's shoulder and spotted Draco looking at her. His gaze was too intense, to questioning. He was holding some Slytherin girl in his arms. Ginny did not care. Her heart was already broken; he could not hurt her anymore.  She had even made up her own spell as a result of Draco's betrayal. It kept her from crying. It did not seem to be strong enough that night. She felt tears form in her eyes. She held them back till the song ended and she was back in her seat beside Hermione. The boys had gone over to talk alone. Hermione seemed shocked to see tears running down Ginny's cheeks.   

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Though she probably already knew the reason for Ginny's tears.

"It is nothing to worry about." Ginny answered in a brisk voice, she dried her tears with a tissue from her purse and took out a piece of parchment.

"I know what was wrong with my spell now anyway." Ginny bent herself over the parchment and wrote furiously for a while. Before the boys arrived back Ginny muttered a few words. Her red rimed eyes turned bright and clear. Her blotchy skin gained a healthy glow and normal color. Hermione looked at her in amazement.

"How did you…" But Ron cut off her question. He grabbed Hermione's hand and said

"Hermione, do you want to dance?" 

She nodded eagerly. Thoughts of Ginny were pushed to the back of her mind. That was part of the spell, that everyone would forget her for the most part. But Colin remembered her, and when she lifted her head she saw that Draco did too.

Oh well, there would be time to work on it later.

            Draco was fuming, he had been watching Ginny the whole night and it killed him to watch her in Colin's arms. Didn't she know that she was to good for him?

'What, and you are good enough?' a horrible part of his mind asked. No, defiantly not. He had hurt her, yet she remained pleasant and polite to him, any other girl he knew would want revenge.

            He had seen her tears; she did not often show such weakness when she knew that he was watching. He was amazed at the spell she had cast. He felt the wave of forgetfulness, but it passed over him, and he pushed the haze out of his mind. The girl he was with was nothing compared to Ginny. She was nameless, 

and faceless to him. Why did Ginny seem to fit so perfectly in his arms? Why did holding another girl feel so wrong?

            Why did he feel the need to protect her from himself? He was hurting her on purpose! He followed her sometimes, and watched what she did. Most times she backed into the shadows and cried after class. He could not bare to watch for long. When he watched her cry he wanted to put his arms around her and cover her with kisses. But he could not do it. He could not bare to watch her face when he betrayed her again. 

She had opened up to him so much before he had made her leave. But she was to close to giving him her heart. She was strong, and he did not doubt that she could handle rejection, but could she handle lies and deception? He doubted it, and he would not let himself do it to her, because as much as he hated to admit it, he cared for her. 

It was better to hurt her a little now than a lot later…right? Ginny stood up from her seat and walked onto the dance floor with Colin. Colin wrapped his arms around her and they swung around the floor. He watched, his blood boiling, as Colin kissed Ginny's hand. Colin's hand rested on the small of her back, and began to travel down. Draco stood up and was about to knock the lights out of the guy when Ginny slapped Colin's hand away and smiled apologetically at her dance partner. She knew how to handle boys. That made Draco proud. The music changed to a love song. He found himself standing beside Colin.

"Can I cut in?" He asked, looking at Ginny.

She nodded and Colin let go of her. Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her close against his chest.  He felt her shaking, and he smiled. He effect her the same way she effect him. 

"Why were you crying earlier?" He whispered, his lips brushing against her ears.

"Why do I ever cry?" She whispered back. "Yes, I realize that you watch me!" Draco froze, taken aback.

"But…"

Ginny smiled.

"Its ok, since you are the reason for my tears, it is only fair that you watch me shed them."

Draco's hold on her tightened, he started into her eyes, which were brimming with tears.

"I don't want you to cry because of me." He whispered. She laughed bitterly.

"It does not matter if you mean to or not, because you do make me cry. You don't care about other people's feelings when you don't have to deal with them first hand!" She struggled out of his embrace and walked back to her friends. 

Draco just stood there, hating himself.


	12. The begining of Christmas break

Hey! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Sorry about the delay on this chapter, writers block! Chapter Twelve 

Ginny walked out of the ballroom exhausted. The whole time she had been there she felt Draco looking at her, his eyes boring into her soul. Keeping up the spell she had cast earlier for more then an hour was tiring. Through out the night when she was in Colin's arms on the dance floor she had let her gaze wander to where Draco stood. He looked horrible, his eyes were glazed over, and he looked unnaturally upset. The Draco she had begun to know had a good rein on his emotions.

He would catch her looking at her, and his eyes would hold hers, mesmerizing her. She thought that hurting him would make her feel better, but it had made her feel worse. 

Colin had gotten fed up with her; she was not paying attention to him, when he followed her gaze he stood up angrily.

"I tried to believe that the rumors were not true Ginny, but now I think I see what was going on. He convinced you that he loved you until he had you in his bed, when he was done getting what he wanted he left you, and now you want him back. Your pathetic!" Ginny just sat there, biting her lip until it bled. She sat by Hermione until the music ended and everyone had begun to leave. She stood and hurried out of the hall, trying to avoid any student that might be lingering to catch up with her. She followed a scarcely used hallway to the Gryffindor common room, but before she walked out of the shadowed hallway she heard the voices of her friends. 

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked. "Can't she see that Colin was good for her, cant she see that he really liked her?"

"I think she needs a little time to get over Malfoy." Hermione suggested.

"What? It's not like there was anything between them!" Harry exclaimed Ginny walked back down the hallway to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She often went there to let her tears fall, despite the passageway that led to where Tom Riddle had taken her, she felt safe with Myrtle, crying along with her till she felt as if she could never cry again. She let her tears stream done her cheeks, and when she finally did stand up she was hit by a huge wave of cold air. A window had been opened, though it had not been opened when she had first came in.

"Myrtle, did you open the window?" She asked, though she knew that the answer would be no

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CAN OPEN A WINDOW?" Myrtle screamed as her hand passed through the handle.

"Sorry." She muttered. She hurried out of the room. When she got up to her bed she could not fall asleep. Her mind kept going back to her friend's words, and to Draco's face. When she finally did fall asleep she had very unpleasant dreams. After weeks of not being bothered with her stalker Ginny had begun to hope that he had gone. That he had just been plating a game, and he got bored. But the night of the Yule ball Ginny dreamed of him.

He was a voice inside her, driving her insane. His words were to loud, they shook her world, making her fall down because of the hatred and anger were turned to mind numbing pain.

"_Why do you not come to me when I call? I have given you everything you have ever asked for. I know what is best for you! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!"_  

When Ginny awoke she was covered in sweat. She spent her time in the shower shaking and sobbing. Why her? Why was everyone set on making her life hell? 

She was not at breakfast. Draco sat with his eyes glued to the doors, hoping that she would appear. She did not show up for her classes either. In a few days he would leave for Christmas break.  And he desperately wanted to talk to her before he left. 

Finally the day before he had to leave she showed up beside him when he was walked to his room after dinner. Her cheeks were flushed an unnatural pink, her eyes were glazed and yellowy. When she opened her mouth to speak she began to cough violently. Her whole body shook, her teeth chattered and tears streamed down her face.

Draco took her in his arms, crushed her body against his. She seemed frail and weak. His hands rubbed his back until the last of the coughs died down.

She smiled apologetically at him and handed him a wrapped box.

"Don't open it till Christmas." She told him smiling. "Despite everything I still want you to have it."  Draco nodded. And she began to walk away.

"Wait!" He called after her. She turned to him and he continued. "I really think you should get something for you cold." She nodded and said.

"I am on my way to the hospital wing." Draco caught up with her in a few strides.

"I want to go with you." He explained with a shrug. He wore his customary scowl while he walked with her.

"Dear me!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey when she had watched Ginny go through a cough attack. "You need to drink this everyday, and you need to have lots of beds rest and…" She seemed to go on and on. Draco had already made up his mind. He would not be going home for Christmas. After Ginny had drunken a sleeping potion and was safe in the hospital wing, Draco sent an owl to his Mother explaining that something sudden had come up, and that he was sorry to miss Christmas with her.

Ginny slept for a long time, she woke when she heard the train leave the station. She felt empty, and tired. Draco had left. She would no longer have to avoid anyone for at least a week. The thought did not make her feel better, if anything it made her feel emptier. She snuggled deeper under the blankets and turned on her other side. She heard footsteps and tilted her head so she could see who it was. 

Draco stood there staring at her back. Wait, what was he doing there? The train had just left, had it not? She turned to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. He smiled.

"I am here because of you." He answered grinning at her surprise. "Your sick." Ginny glared at him and turned in her side so her back faced him again. Draco left and Ginny sighed and snuggled under deeper under the blankets and feel asleep.

Someone coughing woke her for a second time. She sat up and saw Draco hunched over coughing hard.

"Does Madam Pomfrey know that you are sick?" she asked, starling him into another coughing fit.  Just then the nurse came in. She pushed a spoon of something past Draco's lips and he stopped coughing.

"Every kid who stayed for Christmas break are coughing and spreading the bug!" She exclaimed and hurried to the next bed where someone else lay on his or her side breathing in gasps from a coughing fit. 

Ginny grabbed her clothes from the chair next to her bed and dresses under the blanket. Draco watched her through the process, laughing at her the whole time. When she popped her head out from under the covers and glared at him, he started to laugh harder and harder till he was on the floor gasping for his breath.

Ginny stood up from the bed, smoothed her unruly hair and walked towards the door. Madam Pomfrey caught her before she reached an inch of the door. 

"What are you doing Miss. Weasley?" The nurse's voice boomed through the small room, causing Ginny to wince, she had developed a sharp headache when she had stood and the large woman's loud voice did not help.

"Get back into that bed right now! Do you want to faint in front of Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny flushed and walked back to the bed.

"Why isn't Draco in a hospital bed?" Ginny asked stormily. 

"Because Mr. Malfoy does not have a severe case like you do!" She said sternly. She walked over and pushed something vile past Ginny's lips.

"You'll be able to go in a day or so." With those words she departed. The potion lulled Ginny towards unwanted sleep. Draco saw that she was fighting the potion and leaned close to her.

"Go to sleep." He muttered, she shook her head and tried to sit up. His hands on her shoulders stopped her and he pushed her down on the bed. He ran his fingers through her flame colored hair and sang to her.

Wait, Draco can sing? His voice was deep but amazingly smooth and soothing. Soon Ginny had drifted off to dream about Draco's fascinating voice which seemed to be coming from the stained lips of Sirens in the middle of the ocean, mesmerizing unsuspecting sailors to coming towards them, towards the dangers of the rock wild shore.    


	13. Sleeping Beauty

**( I am not sure if this chapter came out the right way, I hope you like it!)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ginny awoke in a state of shock, she had had sweet dreams of Draco, he had held her in his arms, ignoring all the glares from his 'friends' he had showered her with acceptance, and pride. What was wrong with her? Despite all her own warnings she still managed to let herself believe that Draco might care for her.  But how could he? He hid her from his friends, there could never be anything between them if he was ashamed to be seen with her. Ginny had cried about it, but it was a foolish thing to worry about, what could be done?

So instead she stretched lazily in the warm hospital bed and opened up a book. When Madam Pomfrey came Ginny would ask to go to her if she could return to her own room, where she did not have to worry about others hearing her cry. It was bad enough that Draco could walk in at any moment and see her tear stained cheeks. Ginny opened the book and began to read. 

She was jostled out of the world of Quidditch by a hand being placed on her shoulder. Ginny looked into Ron's eyes.

"Hello Ron!" She exclaimed happily. She had not seen her brother since the night of the ball, he had been busy with work from Snape and other teachers who liked to ruin the holidays with work, Ginny had almost all of hers done, she did not want to spend Christmas night working furiously to complete an essay on muggle technology.

"How are you feeling?" He asked hesitantly, his mind did not seem to be on her health though.

"I'm fine, just a tiny cold." She blurted out, wanting to find out what was bothering her brother.

"Oh, really? Well, Miss. Weasley, I'll have you know that what you had was not a tiny cold, it was some muggle thing called the Flu! It's passed easily, and the sufferer usually is sick for days, even weeks!"  Ginny looked away sheepishly, she had known that it was the flu, but she did not want her brother to worry!

"Can I go back to my own room please Madam Pomfrey, Thank you for helping me get well!" Madam Pomfrey nodded and Ginny rushed back to the Gryffindor tower. She met up with Colin who seemed worried.

"I am sorry for my rude behavior at the ball, I am truly sorry!" Ginny nodded and smiled at him. But as soon as he was assured that she forgave him she rushed off to the library, she hid behind shelves. How ever, Hermione found her, and she rushed outside into the brutally cold wind. She walked into the magical forest and came upon a group of centaurs. The handsome leader let his eyes rake over her body before he turned and galloped off. Ginny quickly turned and ran, just realizing what position she had put herself in. The creatures would never harm her, but things lurking in the shadows might. The snow crunched beneath her feet and she slowly walked out from the woods, the weak sun tried pitifully to regain the sky from the dark snow clouds hanging above, but it was no use, the sun was hidden behind the clouds. The sudden decrease in light made Ginny shudder; she ran from the woods and stumbled inside the Hogwarts. 

Draco tried to keep his mind on the work that lay before him, but it was impossible. Ginny kept appearing in his thoughts, making him feel guilty. They both knew what he was doing, he was using her again, and he could not believe that Ginny was allowing it to happen!  He could not keep himself away from her. He wanted to make her giggle in delight on Christmas when she opened the gift he had gotten her. He wanted to see the blush creep across her face when he told her that he wanted to hold her in his arms. His mind drifted to her peaceful expression while she had slept.

His heart raced at the memory. He had wanted to kiss her so badly that night. Her hair was wild and her cheeks were a beautiful rose color.

Unbeknownst to her, he had sat beside her for a long time while she had slept, leaned close and had held her, whispering her name in her ear. His lips had skimmed over her forehead. She snuggled closer to him and her smile widened. He let his fingers trail down her smooth cheek and had gotten up to leave.

He looked back at her, tangled in the sheets and blankets of the bed. Her hair contrasted wildly to the stark white of the room. She looked like a goddess.

And that's when he knew that he was condemned, because he loved her…and he could never let her love him back.

Ginny was running through the halls, trying to get to her room as soon as possible, her foot slipped as she turned a corner, and her ankle twisted out from beneath her. She landed hard on her hip, cursing; she got up and ran again. Ignoring the pain in her ankle.  She was only a flight of stairs below the towers, soon she would be relaxing beneath the covers, warming herself by the fire, a book in her hand. A hand shot out of a doorway, and grabbed her before she could dodge it. She was whipped around and stood facing a Slytherin. Blaise released her and sent her a smile.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked, annoyed that anyone had seen her running, it was past curfew and she did not realize that anyone might still be about.  

"You have Draco wrapped around your pretty little finger, and I really don't like what you are doing to him." His voice was bitter, and his eyes were flashing with anger.

"I have done nothing to him that he has not done to me in return!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Release him from the spell you put over him, whether with your body or with magic, all he sees is a beautiful face, all you allow him to see that is, you are tearing him apart, you tease him, lead him on then push him away! I don't want him to get hurt, none of us do!"

Ginny stepped away from him, stunned. He took in her shocked expression and smirked.

"What? Did you believe that you were his only friend, the only person in the world that could care for him, make his troubles disappear? Well, your not, you're just another weight added to the burden he has to carry and a lot of us want to make _you_ disappear!" Ginny started to protest, but he sent her a weathering glare. He walked to the door and looked back at her.

"Don't you dare tell Draco about this, or you'll live to regret it!"

The door closed behind him and Ginny sank to the floor, tears streaming freely down her cheeks. Why was everyone trying to hurt her? Why did everyone believe the worst in her? A bitter ache spread through her body, and finally she got up and muttered her spell. She walked to her room, her back stiff, her head held high. She would not let them get to her. Already her temper was rising; it was lucky that she came across no one, because they would have suffered greatly from her sharp tongue, and bitter frame of mind.

The next morning was new and beautiful. The rage was gone, filled with a calm understanding, and a hint of sadness. It was not fair! Why, when everything seemed to be going right, did the unpredictable happen? It was depressing, thinking that the whole world was set on making you unhappy! Ginny smiled, the whole world was not set on making her unhappy, where had that thought come from? Her depression from the night before had faded away. And now she hated that way she had acted, it was silly, the way she had been thinking only of herself. Blaise had only been trying to take care of Draco, right?

At breakfast the next morning Ginny looked around to try to apologize to Blaise, but he did not appear for the meals of that day. Finally Ginny went up to a civil looking Slytherin girl.

"Do you know where Blaise is?" She asked smiling. The girl sent her a weird look.

"Um, at home with his family!" She answered.

"Thank you!" Ginny whispered, and watched the girl walk away. How could that be? The girl must be mistaken. So Ginny went around the school, and asked all the Slytherins whom she came across the same question.  And the answers were all the same! 

Then it dawned on Ginny, someone had used a Polyjuice potion!

_So she had finally figured out that I was one who had warned her, she does not yet know who I really am, but that will happen soon enough. I am sure that she will forgive me for all that I have done once she realizes who I am, and what I have done for her! And in time she will love me, that is of course, after I kill that Malfoy!_


	14. All that matters

Thank you so much for all the nice reviews! Sorry to tell you all, but I can't tell you who the stranger is! : D you'll just have to wait. At least you have an idea, some of you think you know who it is, but be prepared for a surprise!

-Lady Megan

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Ginny ran towards the dungeons, looking everywhere for Draco. The Slytherins she had come across did not know where Draco's room was either. Finally Ginny turned and walked back to the tower. Harry met her before she could reach the painting.

"Will you go flying with me?" Harry asked, his cheeks heated.

Sure, is Ron coming along too? He said he had a few tricks to teach me!" Harry looked sheepish but nodded.

"I'll go find him, I don't know where he is though." Ginny grinned. 

"Check the kitchen!" She told him and walked away laughing. Despite her run in with her mysterious stranger Ginny was relieved and happy. At least what was said was not true! 

Ginny met Harry on the Quidditch field. Ron was not where to be found! They kicked off the ground and sped around the field. Ginny flew higher and took in her surroundings. Close to the castle she saw a head of pale blond hair. She flew over and waved to Draco.

He had been looking up at her with a smile on his face.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty." He whispered when she came close enough to hear. Laughing Ginny slid off her broom and walked up to Draco. She wrapped her arms around his chest.

"You have not come to see me in a long time!" Ginny muttered, looking up into his eyes.

"I've wanted to see you." He whispered, his lips brushed against hers.

Ginny smiled, she did not care that he would push her away in a matter of minutes. She wanted to be in his arms, it did not matter if it was only for a moment. Draco lowered his head and trailed kisses along her neck. He threw aside her horrid Gryffindor scarf and covered her sensitive skin with his warm hands instead.

He could not get enough of her, the feel of her skin against his lips, the smell of her hair, her contagious smile. Every fiber of his being ached to hold her, part of him wanted to hold her, and ask her to be his. Not for only a night, but forever. A part of him wanted to wake up with her in his arms. He wanted to wake up Christmas mornings with tons of their children jumping on the bed; opening all the things Ginny and he could give to them. 

Most of all he wanted her love, her acceptance, her approval. He wanted her to trust him with her heart.

Without realizing it Draco had slipped a hand beneath her robes, and rested it on the small of her back. He loved the feeling of her bare skin against his. Ginny shivered and stepped closer to him, his reaction to her bold action was all she needed to throw aside rational thinking.  

Why worry about tomorrow when you still have today?

Draco gently wrapped Ginny in his embrace; he kissed the top of her hair. He kissed almost everywhere on her face. But he refused to meet her lips. She closed her eyes and let herself ride the waves of emotion that were passing over her.  Every place he had touched tingled. His lips had caused her to feel sensations that she had never felt before.

She stood on her tippy toes and let her lips brush against his. He growled out her name in a fierce whisper. 

"Gin, I…um…Lo…"

"Hey!" Exclaimed Harry! His cheeks were heated with embarrassment.

Draco cursed him, and hated Potter more then ever. He was just about to tell Ginny! Draco looked over at Harry, sending daggers with his glare. Harry stepped back, surprised at the intensity of Draco's glare.

But Draco's eyes did not stay on Potter for long. His thoughts were trapped on the woman who was in his arms. The woman who he loved more then life itself. She could never know. It would put both of them at risk. Draco tenderly brushed his lips against Ginny's and stepped away. As he brushed past Potter he whispered. "Thank you."

Potter had just saved him from ruining everything he had ever worked for. Suddenly Draco had turned weak, all because the wonderful creature that he loved had been in his arms. Finally for once in his life Draco did not have to prove himself, and the thought of losing her was terrifying.

Ginny stood where Draco had left her. Harry picked her scarf off the snow-covered ground and tried to hand it to her. But Ginny stood motionless. Draco had almost told her the one thing she needed to hear the most.  Finally Ginny shook herself out of the spell Draco and cast on her with his kisses. She took her scarf from Harry and ran towards the building. She needed to be alone. She needed to kind about what Draco had been about to say.

Harry followed slowly behind Ginny. He went up to the tower and found Ron. He quietly told Ron of all that had happened between Ginny and Malfoy before he had the nerve to interrupt them. He knew what he was doing would hurt Ginny, but he could not lie to Ron about it. Ginny and Draco were in love, and Ron had a right to know.

The next day Draco was walking up to the library when someone grabbed him and pulled him into a deserted hallway. Someone hit him hard in his stomach and another person took his wand away.

            "Stay far away from Ginny Weasley!" Someone whispered. Draco began to throw his own blows at his attackers.

            "I could not stay away from her even if I wanted to!" Draco screamed. 

It was true, even if his mind was set on not seeing her, his body and heart would take him to her, even if it were only in his dreams. One person held Draco, with his arms pulled painfully behind his back, the other continued to throw blows at him. Finally they let him go. He lay on the floor, blood streaming from his mouth and nose. 

The anger inside him had gone from a slow simmer to a boil. He knew who had done this. It was not the Slytherins; they showed him their faces. It was Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Groaning he pushed himself of the ground and wiped the blood from his face. He snuck into the hospital wing and took a potion. When he was younger he was sure to learn which ones could heal you and which ones could hurt you. 

While walking to his room he ran into Ginny. When she saw his face her face crumbled in worry and anger.

"Do you know who did this to you?" She asked feverishly.

"Yes." Draco answered quietly. Ginny's hand went up to his face and carefully touched the bruises that were beginning to form.

"Well, who did it?" Ginny asked. When she looked into Draco's eyes she knew that his answer would hurt her.

"I don't think you want to know."

Ginny nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"I do want to know, will you tell me?"

Draco sighed and pulled her to him. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Your brother and Potter." He told her quietly. She tried to pull away from her.

"No, Gin. This is between Ron, Harry and I." Ginny pulled against him and started cursing.

"I am apart of it!" She screamed. Draco held her tighter against his chest, and smoothed her hair away from her face. 

Finally Ginny stopped trying to pull away. Instead she broke down and cried.

"They can not do this to you! How can you let them get away with this?" She said in between sobs. 

"Gin. I am ok, and I'll deal with them on my own! I am not going to beat them up. That's sinking to their level! If I learned anything from being with you it is that I should be better then that!" Ginny nodded and smoothed kisses down his brow.

"Your right. I just can't believe that they could do this to any one, especially you! They know how much you mean to me!" Draco began to rub her back.

"I mean a lot to you?" Draco asked grinning. Ginny laughed.

"More then you'll ever know." She answered smiling. 

Draco took her hand in his and walked with her to the kitchen. The house elves looked at him strangely, he usually called them to his room with an order.

It did not matter that he was just ambushed by major members of the dream team; at least he had Ginny by his side. That was all that seemed to matter to him at the moment.   


	15. Hermione

_A little short, but I think it is sweat. Thank you for the reviews! I really love hearing from you all! It just makes my day! :D _ Chapter Fifteen 

 The next morning when Ginny saw Ron and Harry in the common room she could barley contain her anger. Every single part of her wanted to walk up to them and scream at them and put horrible curses on them till the were scared to even look ad Draco the wrong way again.

When she tried to catch their eyes they turned and looked away. They were ashamed of what they had done and they should be ashamed to. If they had a problem they should talk to Ginny in person, not hurt the person who really cared about her, the person who made her happy.

After just a few minutes Ginny could not stand to be in the room with them for a moment longer. She grabbed her winter cloak and broom and ran to the Quidditch field. There she practiced by herself for hours. It was relaxing, physically burning her anger away. She worked on her deep dives and her sharp passes. After she pulled herself out of a hard dive she heard clapping/ She looked up into Harry's green eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked angrily, She flew to the other side of the field. Harry had to shout his answer.

"Ron wanted me to make sure that you are all right! You seem to be acting strange lately Ginny, and everyone is getting worried." Ginny glared.

"Someone is waiting for me." She told him and hurried towards the castle. She was happy that she had resisted the urge to break his pretty little nose. Did he know that what he had done was wrong? But then again he probably thought he was saving Ginny. Didn't he know how wrong he was?

Ginny did not want saving! Ginny managed to wipe the scowl off her face before she reached the dungeons. The night before Draco had shown her where his room was, and he told her to come to him when ever she needed to get away. She really needed to get away from the real world. She just wanted to melt into him. He made her forget all her troubles with his kisses.

Ginny knocked on the door and waited for him to open it. After a while she checked her watch, it was ten o'clock. She smiled when he finally opened the door. He returned the smile weakly.

"Hello darling." He muttered as he stepped aside to let her into his room. He crawled back into his bed and patted the pillow beside him.

"It's to early to be up." He exclaimed into his pillow. Ginny took off her shoes and climbed into his bed beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently before he drifted off to sleep again, taking Ginny with him. 

Ginny awoke feeling wonderfully warm and peaceful. She curled closer to Draco and ran her fingers along the hard muscles of his chest.

"Good morning to you too!" Draco whispered in her ear. Ginny jumped, and began to laugh. Ginny looked at her watch.

"It's not morning anymore!" She exclaimed smiling. Draco kissed her forehead.

"Does it matter what time it is? It is good when ever I wake up next to you!" Ginny laughed delighted. 

"So, not to sound rude or ungrateful. But why are you here?" Draco asked.

Ginny blushed angrily. "I could not stand being near Harry or my brother for a moment longer, they were even trying to baby sit me!" Draco rubbed her arms and she smiled at him.

"You can sleep over for a while till things calm down, I don't mind!" Draco whispered, his eyes dancing playfully. "You can sleep over when things calm down too!" Ginny pushed him away teasingly.

"I'd love to sleep over, you can crash on the couch!" Draco shook his head.

"Why can't we share? I promise not to but the moves on you!" Ginny laughed. Then Draco formed an expression of mock innocence. 

"But if you try to jump me one night I don't want to be blamed!" Ginny walked towards the door.

"I would not worry about that!" A huge smile broke out on Ginny's lips.

"Anyway, will you walk up with me to the tower, I want to get some clothes and work." Draco nodded and together they walked through the barley used hallways. Once in her room Draco jumped on her bed and started jumping around.

"My bed is better when one is bouncing!" Draco noted, his eyes dancing and a smile claiming his lips.

"Do you want to try it out some time?" He asked laughing.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Maybe we can try it out together." Draco looked shocked when Ginny said that.

"A little sex kitten today, aren't we?" Ginny laughed and grabbed some clothes from her trunk. She threw them in a bag and tried to hide the blush that had settled over her cheeks. She handed Draco the bag and took a nightshirt from under her pillow. Draco leaned over and took something from the bottom of her trunk. Ginny looked up and saw what it was.

"Put that back!" She exclaimed. Draco shook his head.

"I want it!"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's mine!"

"Will you wear it for me?"

"NO!" 

Draco looked hurt.

"Fine!" Ginny whispered and took the silk nighty from his hand. She gathered her books and shoved them in another bag. As they were headed out the door Hermione saw them.

"Where the hell are you going?" She asked, the slinky little garment was poking out of the bad that Draco was carrying.

"Um, to Draco's room." Ginny answered, her cheeks turned red.

"I don't think so!"

Ginny grabbed his hand and together they ran out of the room laughing.

"I am going to be in so much trouble!" Ginny whispered laughing nervously.

"I'll protect you!" Draco whispered and kissed her. 

"She's going to tell Ron, and Ron is going to tell Mum and Dad and then I'll be pulled out of this school and I'll never get to see you again!" Draco laughed.

"You are forgetting that your brother just beat me up, so we have something over him!"

"Oh!" Ginny looked him in the eyes, searching his soul.

"You are cunning!" Draco pulled her close and kissed her until her legs felt as if they would collapse under her. He took her hand and together they made there way to his room. 

She sat at his desk and took out her potion's essay that had to be at least five parchments long and began to work on it. A few hours later Ginny heard her name being called. Draco pocked his head out of the door and quickly pulled himself back in.

"It's Granger."

Ginny stood up.

"I have to talk to her!" Ginny whispered and brushed past Draco. He pulled her against him and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Remember that no matter what she says I care for you." Ginny nodded.

"I know." Ginny's hand went up and she gently caressed his jaw. She leaned up and brushed her gently kisses over his lips.

"I'll be right back." She promised, she kissed his hand and walked away, the whole time feeling like she was taking a huge step between her friends and family, and the man she was falling in love with.   


	16. Darkness Falls

_Sorry! There was a major delay on this Chapter, writers block, and lots of homework is the cause of the lack of posts. On my honor I swear that I will begin work on my next chapter ASAP._

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Chapter Sixteen 

Hermione jumped when Ginny gently touched her shoulder.

"Its not what you think!" Ginny muttered, looking into Hermione's hurt eyes.

"Then what is going on Ginny? Why, all of the sudden are you mixed up with Malfoy?" Ginny felt a wave of pain wash over her. Hermione thought she was turning bad. Did she not realize that Harry and Ron were the ones who had done the wrong thing? It was heart breaking, that a friend that Ginny had trusted and relied on for most of her life did not trust her to do the right thing.

"Hermione, I think that you should trust me to do what is right, my heart tells me what I should do and I trust my heart more then I trust my mind."

Hermione looked shocked.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Ginny shook her head.

"I have more sense then that!" She exclaimed. Hermione nodded.

"Ok." Ginny hugged her.

"Don't worry so much about me! I think I can manage to take care of myself every once in a while." Hermione laughed.

"Your brother does not seem to agree!"

Ginny looked frightened for a second.

"Please don't tell Ron where I am, tell him I am staying with a Hufflepuff of Ravenclaw…ok?" Hermione nodded.

"Ok, I would never have told him, you know?" 

Ginny smiled.

"I know." Ginny turned back and began to walk towards Draco who stood in the doorway watching her.

"Wait!" Hermione called after her. She ran up and hugged Ginny fiercely. 

"Respect yourself and respect Malfoy." Hermione whispered in her ear. Ginny nodded. Tears gleaming in her eyes, she was slowly stepped back and looked deeply into Hermione's eyes.

"This is not goodbye, I wont be running away or anything!" Hermione shook her head.

"Everything is changing and I don't think you and I will ever be the same. This is your best friend telling you that no matter what happens I'll love you and support you, even if I don't show it at all times."

Ginny nodded, her tears streaming down her cheeks. She backed up until she felt Draco's hard chest against her back. His arms wrapped tightly around her and they both faced Hermione. She began to sob when she witnessed what Ginny had decided. Draco smiled at her, his action startled Hermione out of her tears.

"Thank you." He muttered, his lips brushed against the top of Ginny's fiery head. But his eyes never left Hermione's. She had not tried to change Ginny's mind. She could have done it too if she tried hard enough. Hermione nodded and turned. She hurried towards the stairs, she turned only once to look at her best friend in her former enemies arms. She smiled sadly at the couple and walked away.

Ginny turned in Draco's arms and rested her tear stained cheek against his chest. She was lulled to a dazed state by the steady rise and fall of his chest, and the constant beat of his heart.    

Ginny was shaken out of her daze by the lunch bell. She paid no head to it, but raised her face and ran her lips over Draco's. She sighed at the heat between them. Draco eagerly ran his hands through her hair and pulled her up against him. His lips trailed over her cheeks and lingered on her lips. 

"Gin, I love you." He whispered, his voice low enough that it was impossible for her to hear. But Ginny had felt the words muttered against her lips. She mouthed them back. He froze and went rigid in her arms.

"What is wrong?" Ginny whispered. Feeling wicked for toying with him.

"Nothing my sweet."  He answered. "I just want you to know that no matter what you had decided me feelings would not have changed."

Ginny smiled. "Are you sure about that?" She asked.

"I would still care for you, I'd just be jealous as hell and I think I might have even begged you to stay." Ginny pulled away from him and walked into the room.

"I believe you! Who could ever resist caring for me?" Draco smiled, good question. Who in their right mind could ever resist this innocent little vixen? If he, the youth of the mighty Malfoy's' could not resist, then who could? 

How could she let that Malfoy touch her? Did she not know that she was his? At least she was still pure. He could take that away from after he killed Malfoy. He would take her to HIS realm. Like Persephone and Hades, she would HAVE to stay with him. It was so simple! Soon her sixteenth birthday would arrive, that was the night he would take her. And after he had what was rightfully his, than he could kill all the others. Soon, all he had to do was wait, it would all work out on its own.

Harry rested on the table with his head in his hands. He sighed and pulled himself up from the comfortable chair. He had to find Ginny. She did not know what had happened. He did not even know where she was. Hermione looked guilty but refused to tell him what had happened.

She was with Draco that was a fact. But where was Draco's room? The only people who seemed to know were it was located were Ginny, Hermione and Draco himself. Maybe the teachers, but Professor Snape would never tell him. Dumbledore would wonder why he wanted to know.

WAIT! The elves! They would have to know! How would Ginny and Draco be eating if not for the house elves! 

Harry bolted out of the room and ran down the stairs to the bowl of fruit painting. He tickled the pare and entered. He looked around and finally spotted Dobby. Dobby smiled at him and dropped the platter of food that he was carrying.

He ran up to Harry and wrapped his thin arms around Harry' leg.

"H—Harry P-P-Potter had come to see Dobby?" Harry smiled and nodded

"I also have a favor to ask of you, my old friend."

            Dobby nodded

"Anything you ask! Dobby knows lots bout everything!" Harry smiled. He did not want to ask poor Dobby about it. But he had to if he wanted to find out where Ginny was staying.

"Dobby, can you take me to Draco Malfoy's room? Its very important!"

Dobby looked scared but nodded. He walked out of the kitchen followed by Harry.

            He led him through the dungeons deep into the heart of the school. He abruptly stopped and stood before a wood door shaking.

            "Old young Master will not be happy if he finds that I led you here, I must go now!" With a soft pop Dobby disappeared. Harry hesitated for a moment, when he was about to knock on the door it was swung open and Harry heard a soft, obviously female gasp and saw a strand of red hair. Before he could muttered anything Brown eyes looked up at him shocked, and then before he knew what was happening the door quickly closed.

"Ginny I know you are in there! It is very important! I need to talk to you!" Harry yelled. Hoping to be heard through the thick walls and the heavy oak door. He tried the handle but it shocked him. Before he could yell for her to come out again a Blond head appeared.

"Potter, she does not want to see you! Why can't you understand that?" Draco stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Harry heard Ginny pounding on the door behind Draco.

"Draco stop it! Don't hurt him! Just leave him be? Ok? I'll talk to him!" Harry glared at Draco and turned to walk away. He looked back and saw Draco leaning against the door watching him.

"Please Potter, leave Ginny and I alone." Harry stopped and said.

"I am here to talk to Ginny. I don't care about what you do." Draco stepped towards Harry. The pounding on the door was louder, then, suddenly it stopped. Draco turned towards the door and was shocked to see the door off its hinges. Ginny walked towards them, wearing what appeared to be Draco's over sized shirt over a pair of jeans. She walked up to Draco and took his hands in hers. She faced Harry.

"What ever you wanted to say to me can be heard by Draco too." Harry nodded, and unhappy smile on his face.

"I want you to know Ginny, when I saw you and Draco together, some one else was with me."

Ginny nodded.

"Who?"

Just then the lights all went out in the castle. Ginny bit back a scream, and crushed herself against Draco's chest. Draco took out his wand and whispered.

"Lumos." The tiny lighted made it hard to see, but it was obvious, Harry was no longer standing in front of the couple.

"Where is Harry?" Ginny asked in a whispered.


	17. as long as I'm with you

**Hey, sorry that I could not post this sooner, I'd like to say that I could not cause FanFiction was down, but that would be lying, I just finished this chapter a little while ago, Sorry about the Grammar, my beta reader, Kellyanne, my sister, is on the phone and I need to post this before I forget. Also, my wonderful readers, I have been working on another story, please read it and tell me what you think, the first chapter is already posted. Its called Far from Normal. I think you'd like it, well, that is if you like me! :D **

**Thank you my wonderful reviewers! I LOVE YOU!**

**-megan **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Draco's arms tightened around Ginny's waist. She was shaking.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HARRY?" Ginny whispered. Draco kissed the top of her head and led her towards the stairs.

"We have to get to the Great Hall, Ginny. I need you to pull yourself together. Ok?" Ginny nodded and stepped away from him, but her grasp on his hand tightened. Together they carefully made their way up the stairs and towards the hall. They found another group of students and led them towards the safety of the Hall. They were first years, and were scared to death.

It was amazing how Ginny changed when she realized that the first years needed to be reassured. She dried her eyes and straightened her spine. She grabbed the young students' hands in her own and ordered the others to hold hands as well.  Draco smiled at her and followed behind the first years, just incase anyone wandered off.

When they finally arrived at the hall, Dumbledore greeted them, who, despite his calm body language and tone of voice, was frantic.

Someone, or something had taken a student, and there were not clues to where they had gone.

Draco understood this, but he could not shake the feeling that he could help, that, despite the lack of information, that he could solve the problem. That he could find who had taken Harry.

It could have been Voldemort, but it was unlikely, why would Voldemort only harm Harry? Draco, after all, was the son of a death eater. He knew Voldemort's style, and a sly swoop and dash was definitely not his was of doing things. 

He felt some one brush against his chest. He looked down, into Ginny's worried eyes.

"Draco, what is on your mind?" She asked.

Draco took in everything about her, her red lips, and blazing hair, her honey brown eyes and the faded sprinkle of freckles that graced her button nose.  Everything was so perfect. But what he loved most was her personality. As much as he hated to admit it, he loved her, with all his heart and soul.

Ginny noticed the change in him; he had visibly relaxed when he saw her, his eyes filled with emotions that Ginny was experiencing as well. He loved her, or at least he cared for her.

"Gin, you…we…we should be talking to Dumbledore."  Draco stuttered. She knew! SHE KNEW!

"We already did." She replied, smiling. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him hard on the mouth, in front of the entire student population. 

Draco stood there, frozen on the spot. His hand slid around her slim waist and he returned the kiss with much more passion that he had ever showed her before.

Ginny pushed herself up against him. He wrapped her in his embrace and slid his tongue between Ginny's parted lips. When they finally did break apart Draco looked at Ginny and smiled at the faint blush that had risen on her cheeks. 

Amazingly no one had noticed the heated exchange. Ginny moved towards him again but he shook his head and motioned towards the group of Gryffindors that were headed towards the darkened corner where Ginny and Draco stood. 

            Out of nowhere, Colin came up and started rapidly talking about Harry's disappearance. Draco smiled at Ginny and stepped away. Ginny smiled over Collins shoulder and mouthed 'See you later' to him. Draco turned and headed towards the small group of Slytherins, they all quieted when Draco neared.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. They were all sons and daughters of death eaters.

"Did your father do it?" Some one blurted out. Draco shook his head.

"Not that I am aware of." A girl stepped towards him.

"Did you do it?" She whispered.

"NO." He answered loudly. The girl stepped back, her face gone sheet white at the anger in Draco's voice.

"I was with Ginny." He whispered defensively.

A few of his housemates raised their eyebrows, not quite believing that Draco would admit it. Goyle stepped towards Draco, his fists raised.

"You are insulting out house by being seen with such trash, your father surly would be unhappy to hear the news." Draco took out his wand and muttered a stupefy curse on him. Goyle hit the floor and the other Slytherins stepped away from Draco. He had awakened the fear in them. Since his fourth year he had tried not to use magic on his housemates. But today it was unavoidable. 

Draco glared at them, then turned and stalked away. Ron and Hermione were standing next to Ginny. But Draco could care less.

He needed Ginny.

He walked up and put his arms around Ginny. She leaned back into his embrace and sighed.

Ron looked angry, but he knew that there was nothing he could do about it. The look in Ginny's eyes was almost daring him to protest.

But Ron had learned better than that, he had almost lost Ginny before.

"Hello Weasley. Hermione." Draco said, they nodded and Hermione even managed to flash him a hesitant smile. Ginny brushed her hand across his cheek in welcome.

"Do you have any idea when we will be able to go back to our rooms?" Hermione asked.

Draco shook his head.

"It could take a long time to find who had taken Harry. And to get Harry back." Ron looked surprised.

"You mean that its not Voldemort?" Ron whispered that name, as not to scare the others.

"It is not he, I am sure of it."

Ron nodded, accepting what Draco had said to be true.

Before more could be said Dumbledore rose from his chair.

"Students, I ask you not to be afraid. Truthfully, a fellow student of yours has been abducted. And a spell has been placed on this school that does not allow us to leave. We have been talking to your parents and the Ministry of Magic and soon the counter charm will be found. For the time being, I need everyone to remain in this room. Teachers and I will provide you with what ever you will find necessary to stay in this room for the next twenty-four hours." Dumbledore stepped down and began to rapidly talk with the group of teachers. 

Draco hugged Ginny closer.

"It's going to be fine." She nodded and hugged him back.

_"It's just fine as long as I'm with you."_


	18. Back To Hell

**Hey, Thanks for the reviews! I love you all so much, I am going to start to personally thank you, cause I know that that always makes me feel special when I read a story. I am only going to thank from reviews from the chapter before, cause I really want to get this posted tonight.**

**Lots of love**

**You One and Only**

**Lady Megan**

**~~~~**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Freezing cold water dripped on his forehead. His scar burned, the pain was unbearable. He had thought that Voldemort was finally gone last year, if only he knew then how wrong he was.

Maybe then he could have warned the others.

It was too late, for once in his life Harry was no longer the prey, but the bait. 

~~~~

Ginny paced the length of the great hall, talking to Draco, waiting for something, anything.

This all was connected to her, but what the hell was the connection? It was frustrating. The helplessness, all she could do was wait.  She was ready to scream at the inequality of it all! She could not sit around and wait like the others, could she? Ron and Hermione were planning something, but it would not work, Ginny was the key, she knew it, but what did she unlock?

"Gin, please lay down and go to sleep." Draco whispered as his hand snaked out and grabbed her ankle, he was in his sleeping bag watching her.

"I can't fall asleep. It's entirely my fault! Harry was trying to tell us something! Can't you see? Some one is after me!"

She was hysterical, her voice was trembling and her body was shaking.

Draco stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Go to sleep." He whispered into her ear.

She shook her head, but sat down on her cot.

"I can't get it off my mind." She whispered, she met his eyes and he took her hands in his own.

"Not even for a moment?" He asked as he rubbed her fingers against his lips.

Ginny closed her eyes.

"Maybe for a moment." She muttered as he brought her hand to his chest where she felt his heart pounding almost as fast as hers.

"Just a moment?" He teased; smiling at her, he too closed his eyes.

"Maybe for more then a moment." She teased back. He blindly moved forward until his breath brushed against her cheeks.

"Or maybe when I am with you." She whispered.

He pressed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her.

"I want to help you." He told her.

"You want to help make me forget?" She asked against his lips.

"I want to help you remember." He whispered, he brushed hair away from her face.

"Remember what?" She asked

"Remember what it feels like to be happy."

She laughed, but Draco felt tears fall onto his hand.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Go to sleep." He told her.

"Ok." Ginny nodded as she said it. She slipped beneath the covers and closed her eyes.

She tossed and turned, true to her word, she was unable to slip into the dream realm.

Draco finally got up after listening to her moving around for well over twenty minutes. He knelt down beside her bed and put his hand on her shoulder to stop her movements. 

"Calm down." He whispered.

"It's ok." He told her soothingly.

"Can you hold me?" She asked in a small voice.

"I'd love to." He told her, laughing.

He lay down on the tiny bed and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I adore being close to you." He whispered into her silky hair.

"I don't know what I would do without you near by." She said as he rubbed her back in long even strokes.

"I'd like to think that you would live like a nun." Draco muttered sleepily.

Ginny laughed.

"Some how, I doubt that I would ever become a nun. Or anything similar to a nun." She told him teasingly.

"That's not reassuring." Draco muttered against Ginny's hair.

Ginny responded by laughing and lazily kissing him.

"Goodnight darling."  Ginny whispered, still chuckling.

"Its good since I'm in your bed." Draco baited, laughing.

"Not for much longer." McGonagall's voice boomed out, laughing, Draco slipped back into his own cot, which was set up as close to Ginny's as the teachers would allow. 

McGonagall came over and muttered an advanced shield spell that kept Draco from sneaking over to Ginny.

"I guess you don't trust me." Draco said as he watched her.

"Not in the least." McGonagall answered dryly. But she smiled at him before she turned and walked away.

That's night Ginny's dreams were haunted by glimpses of Harry tied up and gagged on a cold stone floor. He was wounded and dirty. The look of horror was present in his eyes. 

When Ginny woke she could not shake the scenes of Harry from her mind. She had to do something, despite what Draco said she HAD to do something.

She looked over at him peacefully sleeping on the bed next to her. How she wished to be in his arms without the worries and troubles that pestered her when she was everywhere else. Draco took them away, not ignoring them, but he seemed to make them appear less then what they were. Not in all things though, She did not want to tell him about the dreams she had had that previous night. She could not bare to worry him; she saw the look of weariness that flickered into his astonishing eyes when he thought she was not watching.

She could not put a heavier weight onto the pack he already shouldered. She had to do something alone.

The thought of dong something without Draco was scary. What had become of her independence? It had all but disappeared over the days she spent solely with Draco. The absence of it did not bother her though. That thought caused an all to warm tingle to run laps in her stomach.

She had to stop thinking about him; he would be so mad that she was going off without him. Oh, he would be hurt too. Ginny got up out of her bed and was relieved to find that the shield spell had been taken down, it must have faded, it had not been a really strong spell to begin with.

She inched over silently to Draco's sleeping form. Carefully she leaned down and brushed her lips tenderly over his.

"I love you." She muttered clearly into his ear, her lips brushing against his soft skin. He abruptly turned his whole body towards her, but his breathing was heavy and even, an indication that he was still sleeping.

"I love you too." He growled in his sleep, his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her close.

Ok, ok, she could handle this, of course she could. Yeah. All she had to do was to untangle herself from his arms. How hard could that be? Yeah, not hard at all, right?

If only it was as easy as it seemed. If only it did not feel so damn good to have his warm strong arm wrapped around her waist. Ginny shivered in pleasure at the intimacy of the moment. She gently brushed the hair back from his face.

"I know." She whispered, she slowly, as if painfully, stood up. She could not help but look back at his sleeping figure resting peacefully in the bed. God, she never thought it would be so hard to leave. She shook thoughts of Draco from her mind. She needed to find Harry. She knew the place where he would be held. She did not want to go there again. There was no one to rescue her now. She had to rely on herself.

Slowly Ginny made her way down the halls to Moaning Myrtles bathroom. 

~~~~~~~~

Thanks

**The Rogue Empress**-My computer acts like that, I yell at it, like that does anything, lol. Thanks for contuning to read! You've been with me since this story started **hugs** :)

**Mirages Of Erised**-Thank you!!!!

**Stokely**-here it is! Thanks!

**JS12**- of course I'd update for you, lol, no need for thanks, I bow down to you!

**Luinthoro**n-I like surprises, IS surprising you a good thing, I guess, right? Lol thanks!

**Kellyanne**-My wonderful sister, I love you so much, my BETA reader also!


	19. The Voice

**A/n-Hello! Yup, I finally got this chapter up. Please tell me what you think. Thank you so much for your sweet comments in your reviews, you motivate me. :] **

**For my beloved, my friend, my hope (in other words my reviewers)**

**Lady Megan**

**Oh, I own nothing**,BUT I am marrying Draco though, see, the death eaters kidnapped me and delivered me to Draco cause he loves me, and then I became his bride and then we took over the world together!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter Nineteen**

Draco woke early from a magnificent dream. He wanted to take Ginny into his arms after he woke, but when he glanced at her bed he found, much to his surprise, that she was not there. He sat back down and closed his eyes, wishing that this were the dream. That he would wake and find her waiting for him. But when he reopened his eyes the bed was still empty.

He swore and got up and looked at her bed. He felt the mattress with his bare hand. It was still warm. She could not be far.

God, what was she thinking? She knew the dangers.

What if…? No! He could not think about that, absolutely not. He had to think about finding her. God, he already knew, damn the Gryffindors and their never-ending quests for heroism. They were idiots. Not Ginny, not until now. God, what was he going to do if he found her like Potter had found her years before? Tom Riddle had a stronger power over him then was imaginable. No, he was not a death eater. But his father was. That made all the difference. He hurried from the room to the darkened halls. The stone was freezing beneath his bare feet but he paid no attention to the discomfort. He had to find Ginny before it was too late. Before she tried to open the Chamber. 

A hand snaked out from the shadows of the hall and pulled Draco into a classroom.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked. Hermione stood beside him, wrapped in a heavy cloak clutching something in her hand.

"I am following your sister." He said defiantly. He pulled away and glared.

"And you're not coming with me." He hurried to say before Ron and Hermione could invite themselves. They would only get in his way. 

"Be careful." Draco heard the mud-blood whisper,

"I'll get her back to you, if that's what you are worrying about." He said the grinded teeth.

"If you get yourself killed she's never going to forgive us for letting you go." Ron explained, his face was void of emotion. It was different from the usual grin he continually wore. The Weasleys were usually happy.

Draco sighed.

"Fine." He said placidly, he turned on his heel and stalked away, hurrying to the ghost's bathroom where he knew the opening was.

~

Ginny opened the heavy wooden door and walked inside the bathroom. She was shocked, body and soul, by the frigid frostiness of the air in the room. The windows were all open wide and pure white snow covered the tile of the floor. It could have been the wind but Ginny could have sworn that she felt a hand traveling greedily up her legs. She had moved far back before the invisible hand could move any higher.

She was frightened out of her mind but she refused to let any physical sign of her fear show. She confidently walked towards the sink that opened the chamber. It was amazing that she remembered which one t was. It had been years since she had allowed herself to think about what had happened. The copper tap was cold to her touch. She gently stroked the tiny snake that had been scratched onto the tap more then fifty years before.   

God, how she loathed the sight of that snake, she had never wanted to ever see it again when she was in her first year, yet she had to go to it willingly in her 7th! God, what twisted man or women could have thought this up?  That she would willingly go back to the location of her personal hell. If there was a God, as the muggles like to say, then he was having a hell of a time watching her willingly go to the place where she had vowed never to go to again. 

She was procrastinating; she did not know who to open the chamber. Tom had guided her before. She did not remember past the point of the tiny snake on the tap. God, what was she going to do? Suddenly she felt the wind's fingers brushing against her. She was left chilled and icy. She took no pleasure from the unseen hands running through her hair. The action just scared and confused her. She felt warm air against her neck, as if someone was standing behind her breathing down on her. It was impossible though; she had her back pressed against the sink!

"Sweet Merlin." Ginny whispered as she felt fingertips trace the hair on the back of her neck.

"STOP." She whispered fiercely. She heard distant laughing, horrible, almost familiar laughter. 

"But you want it. Why else would you come?"  Ginny started to shiver, her eyes darted all around her and finally settled on the door at least a few meters away.

"For Harry." She replied boldly, she quickly darted towards the door but an unseen barrier hit into her and she landed on her back, snow soaking through her cloak and nightgown.

Whisperings, almost hissing sounds echoed throughout the room, slowly the sink behind her moved. 

"Oh dear god." Ginny whispered. "What am I going to do?"

The hand returned. It gently ran up and down the back of her neck. If the hand had belonged to Draco then she would have sighed with pleasure, but the hand did not appear to belong to a body, it was more like the wind, invisible and unnoticeable. It sent shivers down her spine. The feeling was daunting!  

"Please stop." She begged. She tried to move, but she was frozen on the spot.

"Enter my domain, join me." The familiar voice muttered, almost seductively. The silky voice had no effect on Ginny.

"I only wish to join one man, and you are not him. Of that I am sure." Ginny retorted defiantly. 

She was suddenly thrown against the sink behind her by a powerful force. The white sink smashed painfully against her head, she reached up and felt sticky blood flowing from a wound on her forehead. She felt around her robes for her wand but it was not there.

"Dammit!" She cursed quietly.

"Something wrong my dear?"  The voice said spitefully. Ginny just winched and tried to sit up.

"Let me go." She begged, tears prickling her eyes.

"I don't think I will let you go. I have something better planned out. Join me. Be my bride."

"Hell no!" Ginny shrieked. 

The voice snickered evilly. "Ah, but you don't have a choice." 

"Oh Sweet Jesus." Ginny whispered, a phrase she had picked up from Hermione. She managed to sit up; it took a painfully large amount of time to even get herself situated. She let a moan of remorse pass between her lips as she tried to stand. Her knees shook under her weight and she swayed.

"I am leaving." She whispered to herself over and over. It a fruitless attempt, she simply had not chance of getting to the door.

                Despite the pain threatening to overwhelm her Ginny managed to get within a meter of the door before she felt a wall that had been built it.

"Really, you should not wear yourself out my dear. You are NOT going anywhere. I wont allow it. In addition, whom would you have to run too? Surely not Draco Malfoy, because I swear that he will be the first one killed on your behalf. And I WILL enjoy killing that git."

"No." Ginny whispered as she sank to the cold floor, a new wave of pain flowing over her. What was causing the agony she was experiencing? 

What about Draco?

"God No." She whispered again as she thought. The voice, whatever it was, would hurt Draco. Ginny had no doubt of that. What was she going to do?

"Come to me." The voice beckoned, the wind was back, it gently blew against her, pushing her towards the hole made by the chamber opening. When she did not get up the wind pulled and pushed, almost painfully.

Tears streaming down her face Ginny slowly walked towards the sink, towards the chamber. Where she knew her life would surely end within a few moments.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Is that an understandable chapter? Are you guys confused? Not that you are not smart or anything, I am just worried that I did not get this out right. I wanted to get this chapter out last night but Fan Fiction was being mean to me. Thank you guys, even if you don't review it still makes me happy cause your reading my sad excuse for a story. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**kat**- Don't worry, I can't NOT write this. Lol. Thanks for the sweet comments

**Mirages Of Erised-**Hey! I love Draco, he is the sweetest character I have ever developed, *sigh* I love him :] Thanks for your wonderful comments!

JS12-Draco did follow her, but he will be there in time??? Hum, I should know that, shouldn't I. Lol, Thanks for your sweet comments, don't worry, I have the story planned out….I think. Lol :] 

**AtrueSlytherin**- Don't worry about the not reviewing, :] School is more important…hum, yeah, that's what I'll say. :] School has kept me from getting out all my chapters as quickly as I want, but it does have its advantages, like education and stuff. I guess, lol. Thanks so much!

**Sassychic807**-hehehe, have you heard of hair dye, I've never tried it (but for my B-day *crosses fingers*…Highlights…hehe) Here it is! Thanks for your review!

**Luinthoron-**I am glad that surprising you is a good thing!!! :] What's life without surprises? Hehe, I sound like my Oma (Grandmother) Thanks for the fantastic review!

**Piggie-**Does this explain it? I was worrying about that when I thought about the previous chapter, I hope this makes sense. :] Thanks for the review!

**Champagne-**hehehe! Thanks for your wonderful review!

**Sarah-**Here it is! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kellyanne-**I am the queen of Europe, ok??? Thank you my wonderful Beta Reader/Sister/Friend I love you my dearest, with out you I would be lost in this sea of sane people. We have to stick together and turn them all! _Seven days_


	20. a Ghost, a Curse, a Rescue

**A/N- Hello my dears, you most be thinking that I am sick or on my deathbed, I assure you I am in perfect health, beside a bad case of the birthday parties. Yup, Friday I turn 14. I am so evil, I am truly sorry for not updating! I still love you all! Oh I have over a hundred reviews now, thank you guys so much, I adore you guys!!!!**

**-Love**

**Lady Megan (and Jessica her imaginary hot pink and neon green muse)**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter Twenty**

Draco ran down the hall, his breath coming only with great strain. God, he had to hurry. He pushed his tired body to move faster on a hidden energy preserve. He finally arrived at the bathroom huffing and puffing.

He quickly opened the door and stepped in. And the scene before him stopped him in his tracks.

Ginny was slowly walking towards a hole that had once been covered by a sink. When she turned towards him she whispered, "No Draco, please go back." But her eyes were begging him to come closer. He ran to her, but before he could get to her a wall stopped him.

"Ginny, what the hell are you doing, get your cute little ass over here!" He called. He saw her trying to turn towards him, but something was stopping her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, wetting her black cloak.

"Just go away!"

Draco shook his head and pushed against the wall. It was strong, but no doubt crossed his mind that he could not break through it.

"Don't move." He called.  He took out his wand but an unexplainable wind wrenched the wand from his firm grip.

"Holy Shit!" He exclaimed.

"GO!" Ginny screamed at him. She was beautiful when she was angry.

Her cheeks were flushed beautifully, her hair was streaming every which way, and even the tears streaming down her cheeks had a diamond-like splendor and shine. As he studied her she visibly broke down under his gaze.

"Please?" She whispered, her anger completely leaving her.

"No way in heaven or hell am I leaving you here." He muttered, still his gaze did not waver.

"Care to explain what is going on?" He questioned.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"Its ok." He remarked quietly. God, he wanted to reach through the wall and brush her tears from her cheeks. He ran and slammed himself against the wall. Again and again he threw himself against the wall.

"It's ok!" He assured Ginny again.

"No its not!"

Ginny and Draco turned towards the voice. It came from Moaning Myrtle.

"You're never going to get out now!" Moaning Myrtle taunted.

"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked softly. The ghost laughed.

"Because he'll never let you go!"

"Who won't let us go?" Draco asked confused.

"The one who has shared this bathroom with me for years, the one who visits and watches."

"Do you know how we can get out?" Ginny asked.

"Of course!" Myrtle exclaimed.

"Will you help us?" Draco asked eagerly.

"But…He'll be mad, and…well…he'll never come back to me!"

"But we will come back to you!" Ginny assured her, sweat beaded on her brow, her eyes shone with pain.

"Please Myrtle, we won't forget you ever."

The ghost looked over to Ginny, after a few minutes of studying her the ghost appeared to have finally decided that Ginny was telling the truth.

"Fine, but only if you promise!"

"We swear." Draco replied for the both of them.

Myrtle nodded and floated up to the ceiling.

She started muttering something in a very strange language that neither Ginny nor Draco could categorize. All of a sudden a blinding light shown out of Myrtle, the fall of the barrier was felt in the air.  As soon and Myrtle stopped muttering Draco strode to Ginny and picked her up and cuddled her close in his arms.

"Thank you Myrtle!" He called as he ran out of the door.

As soon as he stepped over the threshold between the bathroom and the hallway he felt Ginny withering in pain in his arms. She began to quietly whimper.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked stupidly, of course she was not ok!  God! Her consciousness was declining as he spoke.

She moaned in his arms and turned her head so her face was buried in his shirt.

Draco cursed and began to run once more. He arrived at the great hall after what seemed like countless days of running at a painfully slow pace. The faster he ran the more Ginny suffered.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER?" Draco screamed as he burst through the doors. He gently laid Ginny on a bed and tenderly kissed her cheek.

"Dumbledore, get over here and the pain go away!" Draco ordered. He readied himself to have to forcefully move the headmaster towards the woman he loved.

But the old man rushed over with such speed that even the other professors could not imagine where it came from. 

The old man sighed when he saw her.

"I've seen this curse placed on her before. I had hoped that she would never have to suffer from it again." The old man muttered.

"Can you stop it?" Draco asked impatiently. He did not care what the curse was; he knew it was one of the unforgivable curses, or a branch of an unforgivable curse. 

Dumbledore sadly shook his head.

"She will not die, but I can not stop the pain." The old man added when he saw the look of worry pass over Draco's face.

"When will it stop?" Draco asked.

"There is no way to predict the future Draco, you can only prepare yourself for the worst." A voice sounded from behind them.

Draco turned and looked into Snape's eyes.

"I don't think that Professor Trelawney would agree." Draco stated dryly.

"She does not agree with anything with a reasonable air to it."  Snape retorted. Draco turned away, unaffected by the attempts of Snape.

How could he laugh when Ginny was in such pain?

Sighing Draco kneeled by Ginny's bed. He picked a book off the floor.

Curses and Counter curses by: Professor Vindictus Viridian. 

He knew that it would not help to read the stupid book, but he began to page through it anyway. 

He flipped back to a page that looked less diminishing then the rest and was surprised to find that he could not find the page. New information kept appearing once he turned the page.

"Bloody hell! What's wrong with the book?" Draco exclaimed. He dropped it and stared at Ginny.

God, he was losing it. Bursting out into speech when no one was around, almost talking to himself.

Little Weasley was changing him.

He smiled at the thought. It did not seem so bad.

After his Fourth year he was not the same. Potter disappearing and later returning with the Hufflepuffs body was a hard thing to take. He knew the second he heard about it that he no longer shared the dream of the dark lord rising. The death hit to close to home for his liking. That was when he realized that he was nothing like his father. Thank God for that realization. Thank God.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- What did you think? You would think that after not updating forever that this chapter would be long, but its not, and for that I am sorry. Is my story corny? My friend laughed in my face when she read the beginning of this chapter, I got a second and third opinion and two out of my three friends said that some things are corny. :/ Well, I'm 14 for goodness sakes! :[ Sorry, needed to rant. Please review and tell me what you think!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Terpsichore-Thank you so so so much for your review, I love your love! :]

Elveskickbooty- hehehe, thanks, I WILL keep writing, it's inside me now, in my blood, what can I do? Hehehe :]

Kellyanne-darling, thank you for beta-ing I love you, and I hope you won at Pac-man

AtrueSlytherin-Thank you for your wonderful review!

Me-hey! I did not know what you were talking about when I read about the cow, but cows are cool, and I love them! Thanks for the review!

Sassychic807- I am sorry that I left you at a cliffie, and that I did not update as soon as I should have! Thanks for your review!

JS12-OWWW! You warm my heart! Thank you for your wonderful inspiring review! I am sorry that I did not update as soon as I should have! Hehehe, scary voice is scary! Creeped me out while I was writing it!

 Nyah-I am sorry if it is confusing, when I type this up the voice parts are in italics, but when I upload it as html it turned out weird and I can't figure it out. Thanks for your review!

Mirages Of Erised-Thanks for your wonderful review! I am glad that all your school stuff is over. I hate March cause it has not three day weekends or anything unless Easter is early, thank God for weekends! Hehehe, going off topic! :]

Luinthoron-Thank you for your review! Thank you for sticking with my story!

Piggie-Yup, of course I married Draco and took over the world, we did it at 2:00 AM so hopefully you were asleep, otherwise you would know all my evil plans! Hehehe, j/k no evil plans, only angelic helpful ideas! (yyyyyeeeeaaaah) Thanks for your review!!!


	21. Betrayal?

**Chapter Twenty-one**

Ginny stirred on the cold ground. Where was she?

Then the memories started to return. Draco had saved her, that stupid git. What if he had gotten himself killed or hurt?

He was dim and thick, but God, she loved him.

Sighing she let herself bask in memories of being crushed against his chest while he carried her out of the bathroom. Her body was being raked with pain, but she felt as if she was watching from above. It hurt, but it was almost smothered. The pain was absorbed by her body, but not her mind.

Then Ginny realized what she was doing. She was slipping into a state of denial. It was working. She was not panicking about the strange place she was in, or that she could not move her arms or legs.

~~~

Draco sat beside Ginny, and continued to flip through the stupid book. It kept stopping on a page about Deatheaters. Draco did not want to read the stupid page. He knew too much about them to last him a lifetime. His mother often told him that after his father had joined the Deatheaters he had turned cold and cruel, the way he was now. 

Draco knew that it had murdered his mother, broken her. Her husband joining the side of darkness had taken away all hopes and values she had ever held dear. The marriage lost its meaning. Draco's father could not feel love again. He had let it triumph over him. Now he was immune to any good emotions. His heart only harbored hate. 

Draco tried not to think of it too much. The past summer Lucious had tried to beat Draco into joining the darkness. Draco could not do it! It would kill his mother. It would kill him! His father had been so brutal. He acted as if Draco was a house elf rather then a son.

Sighing, Draco banished his thoughts and looked at the book in front of him. He read the page despite himself and sprang up.

He knew how to save Ginny!

~~~

Ginny finally felt the return of the use of her legs. She had been on the floor for well over an hour and her joints were killing her.

She slowly stood and examined the room. It was just a stone cell. She walked to the far corner. On a podium was a basin of water.

She glanced at it out of the corner of her eye, but stopped dead in her tracks at the image in the liquid. Slowly she moved closer and stood above the basin looking down. With all her being she wished that what she saw was not true. It could not be the truth. It simply could not be the truth. Tears slid down her cheeks and dropped into the basin. The image became sharper and more focused. Ginny wanted to look away but her eyes were held transfixed by the image. She knew in her heart that the image before her was reality.

Her heart sunken with grief she stood watching as her life became undone at the seams. 

~~~

Draco bowed before Voldemort, his new master.

On his arm a new mark burned into his skin.

He was doing the right thing, really he was!

Then why did he feel so much guilt? He had done it to save Ginny. There was no other way to free her from the grip of the curse. He had accepted the mark that could contemn him to death, and he did it for her.

But the feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that she would not appreciate the gesture.

She would rather die then have him join the dark side.

But he really was not joining! He was doing it to save her. Surely she would understand! She had to understand. If she didn't then what would become of their relationship?  Would she hate him forever if she found out? Could he hide it from her?

No, he could not hide it. He may be Slytherin, but even Slytherins had morals, even if they were basic. Even Slytherins would not lie about something like this.

~~~

Ginny paced the room, troubled by what she had last witnessed in the basin. How could he do that? After he had received the mark Ginny watched in horror as Voldemort removed his hood. A terrible face, blemished by hatred and evil, looked upon Draco's untouched face. He smirked.

But afterwards when Draco had returned to Hogwarts he looked haunted by something.

Could he be regretting what he had done? 

Ginny doubted it. If anything, Draco was one of the smartest people she knew. Well, she used to think that.

Why would he join the dark side? What had obliged him to do it? His father perhaps? Ginny had thought that Draco would be better then that. 

Not once in the time they spent together did Draco mention his father to Ginny. But then again why would he? Maybe he had been planning on joining the dark side since before he met her. Maybe her presence in his life did not effect his decision in the least. But Ginny had thought that he cared for her.

Once she had even thought he loved her.

But if he did then why did he join the other Deatheaters who were set on hurting the people closest to Ginny.

Finally Ginny shook herself from her thoughts. She retreated to a corner as far away from the basin as possible. Sitting on the floor she let her tears stream freely. She had been hurt and made a fool. But that was not the cause of her tears. She cried because she did not understand.

Somewhere in her pathetic heart she still believed that Draco loved her despite what he had just done to disprove her thoughts.

~~~~~~~~

**A/N** I am really sorry for the delay and the shortness of this Chapter. I really don't have an excuse. :[ But I am going to beg for your forgiveness and hope that none of you will flame me for the horrible chapter! I feel like such a crappy writer! :[ Do I dare to even call myself a writer? :/ I love my story and I would never think of discontinuing it, but I feel like the way I am describing things does not do the plot justice! Don't worry, I am not thinking of discontinuing this story, I just feel a little down. :[

-Lady Megan

P.S I wrote a couple of poems and posted them on fanfiction, if anyone reviews on them it would be much appreciated.  

P.P.S I am sorry that this chapter is so horrible, :[ It has a big effect in the outcome of Ginny being under the curse and Ginny and Draco's relationship.

~~

**Nicole**-Thank you so much for your review! I can't tell you how many times I have gone online and started reading a story and stayed on till my neck hurt from being still for so long! :] Thanks for your review!!!

**Noelle**-Thank you! :] I promise to update soon! Thanks for reviewing!!!

**Kat**- I don't think I'm that creative, just crazy!!!!! Hehehe! Thanks so much for the review, don't be jealous, though I'm flattered, I bet you write better then me!!!!!!

**slytherineyz11**- I try to update as often as possible!! I know for sure that when this is over this is going to be the end, don't worry, it will have a really good ending!!!! :]

**JupiterS12**-Your review just made me smile so much, sorry about exaggerating at points, I am trying not to do that anymore, :/, any who, your review made me happy cause me friends and I have a joke going on that I am never going to end this story! :] Sadly all good things need an end, and this stories end is not far off.

**Kellyanne**-My Lovely Kelly! How do I love thee? Let me count the ways! The way to beta for me!  :] that's enough for now!! I love you!

**Piggie**- thanks so much for your review I loved it! :]

**Luinthoron**- I write like I am older? Maybe it's just you, cause I don't feel as if I am writing well, I feel as though I'm a third grader writing instead of a 14 year old. :/ Thanks for your wonderful review! :] 


	22. explanations

**A/n- No excuses! Beside the fact that I doubt that anyone reads this I really have no explanation for the lack of updates! Sorry dears!!!!!! I still love you!!**

**-Lady Megan**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Ginny had cried till her tears had run dry. Then she got up and once again half heartily looked around the room. Silently she cursed herself for being so bloody stupid. She actually thought she could win against Tom, or whoever had Harry. Sighing Ginny slowly walked around the room for the tenth time. She was terrified, but her heavy heart made her near emotionless. She felt spent, as if she had no more cares in the world.

~Draco's POV~

            Draco hurried back to Hogwarts, back to Ginny's side. She lay as still as ever, her skin was as pale as death and her lips seemed to have lost the ruby red color they normally held.

"I knew the consequences Gin, and I did it anyway. I did this for you." He whispered, he gazed longingly at her before tenderly brushing a hand down her soft cheek and then leaving. 

            Draco walked slowly to Dumbledore, the wise old mad looked first into Draco's eyes and led him into his office.

            "You already seem to know." Draco said softly, surveying the old headmaster.

            "I know only because of the foreboding look in your eyes." The old man said gently.

            "My fate has been sealed, I assume you know already of what will become of me once you inform the Ministry." Draco said carefully.

            "Your fate has yet to be sealed, and I doubt that it will ever bee sealed for you, young one. You are foolish in not guessing the other option."

            Draco looked at the old headmaster, new understanding alight in his eyes.

"I am very foolish, and I understand now, please, help me. I know you can. Advise me on what to do. A spy is a hard life to live. Do you think I am ready for it?"

Dumbledore nodded in reply.

"I know that you will be able to handle it. A Deatheater is a horrible life. No doubt you already know first hand the effects of such a life. But you forget, Deatheaters hold no hope, for truly evil creatures are immune to hope. You, on the other hand, have many rays in hope, and not just in being a spy."

Draco nodded, fully understanding.

"There is not time like the present, would you take me to the ministries office?" Draco asked. Some of the sadness had been replaced by the hope that lightened his heart, though he still did not feel safe in his decisions. He needed Ginny's opinions. He needed to know what she thought!

~~~~ Ginny's POV~~~~~

Ginny sat on the floor and tried to think. Tried to find a way out of the stupid room she was held captive in.

God help her, she was terribly lonely!  Talking to Snape did not seem so bad at the moment! She hoped that somebody noticed that she was missing! Was it that hard to notice? Did anyone even care?

Tears of self-pity slid down her cheeks, soaking her skin as well as her pride. How could she act so weak and selfish when Harry was missing? A voice slid over her, whispering into her ear

"Why are you crying my dear?"

Ginny shivered, it was the same voice that was heard in the bathroom, the same stupid voice that haunted her dreams.

A figure appeared before her, Ginny's vision was blurred from her tears. At least that what she thought, after blinking several times her eyesight still did not clear and she knew it was a dark spell. The blurred black figure leaned towards her, and Ginny back up.

"Get away from me." She said defiantly. The man just laughed

"Stupid girl, why would I obey your orders?"  

 Ginny had no answer, why would this evil wizard do anything that she asked? 

"Because I have asked you to" Ginny said anger evident in her tone.

The man laughed again, he leaned closer and Ginny was hit with a familiar scent. Her mind went in lazy circles. She had been placed under another curse, surprise surprise! 

"Why do you want me?" Ginny asked, trying to unnerve the man with the abrupt change in the direction of the conversation they were having, if you could even call it a conversation. 

"Because I want you." The man said simply as he leaned even closer.

"Don't touch me." Ginny hissed. The figure laughed and reached out with his hand and roughly pulled her by the hair to have access to her neck. 

Ginny tightly closed her eyes and pretended that she did not feel the icy cool of a sharp blade being pressed up against her neck. She pretended that she not feel sick to her stomach. She was so good at pretending that she did not even feel the blade slowing cutting into her skin, she did not even feel the blood pouring down to soak her shirt.

~~~Draco's POV~~~

 Draco stood before the highest members of the Ministry. They were sizing him up. Apparently he would hold a very high position if the allowed him to join them. Otherwise he would be sent to Azkaban. The thought of being watched over by hungry Dementors did not sound very appealing. He hoped that the ministry would deem him fit. He was not an agent working against them and if they decided that he was, his fate seemed very unpleasant. 

"Why did you join the Deatheaters to begin with?" One burly man asked. Draco glanced at Dumbledore. Maybe he should have talked this over with Dumbledore first.

"I have a friend who is in serious trouble with one of the highest Deatheaters, joining them was the only way to save her." Draco hoped they would restrain from asking questions. They would not understand what he was about to do. It was ancient, long forgotten magic that was no longer used. It was dark magic, very dark. Draco suspected that if they knew what he was planning to do they would stop him.

Before anyone had a chance to say a word Dumbledore stood up.

"As you all know I have a crises on my hands at Hogwarts, I am needed there."

That caught everyone's attention. Dumbledore disappeared with a pop, and Draco, using the powers he was given for becoming a Deatheater blinked and was beside Dumbledore in an instant. Draco smiled at him briefly before rushing over to Ginny. He was astounded by what he saw. Blood was covering her, and she was whimpering, but she still did not wake from her dreams.  

~~~~~

**Nicole**- Thanks so much for your review!!!! I adore you my dearest!!

**Skatergurl4lyfe**- Is this explanation reasonable enough? Lol, you were right on track, of course Draco would not become a Deatheater for nothing!

**AtrueSlytherin**- Thanks for your wonderful review!

**Peaceoutgrlmehi**- I like Ginny so much! She and Draco are my favs! Thanks for your review, sorry for not writing like a cow, I opted for Snail instead! Next time I'll be as fast as a really cool cow!!

**Luinthoron**- Thanks for your wonderful review and staying with me since the beginning! :D

**Anime10473**- Sorry that these last chapters have been short! You know what? I found out what P.S means, I asked my LA/LIT class and I finally found out, but..i forgot! :[ sorry!!!!

**Evilryokojesseandfiend**- o.O right back at you! :D Thanks for the review anyway!

**The Rogue Empress**- I am so happy for you that your computer got all better, I don't know what I'd do without my baby (computer) *hugs computer* 

**Kellyanne**- I love you dearest! Thank you for your review!!!!!!! I love you!

**slytherineyz11**-Thank you ssoooo much! You made me feel a tons better!!! I hope your Easter rocked!

**Piggie**- I really loved your advice! You really did help! :D Thanks so much!


	23. Pretty Red

**A/n-  **Hello dear readers. I cannot say that I updated for most of you, I updated for my friend Michelle who pestered and pushed until I finally wrote this chapter. I am slightly mad at my usual reviewers, not the ones who reviewed on my last chapter, the ones who DIDN'T! How could you abandon me like that? Well fine! I have at least a few LOYAL reviewers!

-Lady Megan

****

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

****

Draco's heart seemed to stop when he saw Ginny covered in blood. He suddenly could not breath any longer. He collapsed on her bed, next to her.

When Draco opened his eyes he knew what he had to do. Sitting up Draco let his fingers gently play over her cheek. 

What if it did not work? Draco asked himself.

It had to work. A part of him reasoned, it simply had to work! Draco took out a small bottle and captured some of Ginny's fresh blood. Madam Pomfrey could not stop the bleeding and Draco knew why. This was risky and stupid, but he had to do it. Draco kissed Ginny gently on the lips for a second.

"I love you." He whispered, touching her soft hair for an instant before walking away towards the empty potions classroom.

~Ginny's POV~

Ginny opened her eyes and saw red everywhere. What a pretty color she thought, she looked down at the floor she was resting on and saw even more pretty red. She tried to sit up. She wanted to see if there were anymore pretty red things in the room. The world spun, and she had to close her eyes, she was too lightheaded to see any red any way.

Minutes later Ginny felt as bad as ever. She wondered what was wrong with her. Her body ached, and her breath seemed to be unusually short. She was a Quidditch player! Her breath simply did not become short for no reason!  Ginny reached up and rubbed her neck, she cried out as her hand came in contact with tender skin. She looked at her hand and saw the pretty red again. Only it was sticky, and wet. It certainly did not feel like paint. Ginny let herself lay down again, exhausted from her attempts to think coherently.

She woke again, only to be frightened by brown eyes starring at her. She did not feel safe. Where had all the pretty red gone anyway? Now all she saw was brown. Wait! If she moved her head she could see the red again, it was much more pleasing than the brown. A sound filled the room. Maybe it was laughter! But why would the brown laugh?

"Such a stupid girl." The brown said. Ginny refused to look away from the pretty red.

"Its your blood you idiot!" The brown exclaimed. Ginny looked up at the brown, to find that he was more than brown. A black cloak surrounded everything besides the brown. The brown raised a wand. 'I have a wand too!' Ginny wanted to shout, only hers was not a pretty as the one brown held, hers was not covered in the pretty red that brown had called her blood. Surely her blood was not such a pretty color! No ones blood shimmered and shone like the red! She had seen blood before, and it was a dark ugly color. It was coppery and unpleasant. Ginny couldn't stand the ugly blood that others shed. But the red mesmerized her. Captured her in its spell.

"Its not blood." Ginny whispered, because if it were blood than she would have to hate it too. No one liked blood, well, except a vampire. 

"Yes it is." The brown replied before leaning down.

"Its special though, you see, your blood has certain effects that are curious." The brown elaborated. Ginny shook her head, confused.

"No!" Ginny refused to believe what he said. It was not blood! It could not be.

The brown produced a small furry animal. Ginny smiled, it was covered in the pretty red.

"Watch." The brown commanded. Even though she did not want to, Ginny obeyed him. 

He pointed his want at the furry creature and muttered a few words the stuck in Ginny's mind.

"Imperius"

In her mind she remembered the spell from defense against the dark arts. It took over someone completely. It was one of the unforgivable curses, why would the brown show her this.

"Dance." The brown commanded the furry creature. It looked frightened, but it did not obey.

"You see, your blood has peculiar magical powers that is unknown to the magical world, you seem to be very special."  

Ginny know that the comment was not said to flatter her, even in her drugged state if mind she could read the brown eyes. They were icy cold, gleaming down at her.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ginny asked, her vision growing hazy.

"You'll find out soon enough." The brown growled angrily. He stormed out of the room and left Ginny in a puddle of her own blood. 

~Draco POV~

Draco shuddered as he looked upon Ginny covered in blood. He had to put a stop to what ever was happening to her. And hurt whoever was trying to murder her.

He slowly stirred the potion over the small fire, wishing that it would be ready as soon as possible. He only had a few minutes until it would be ready. He did not know how much longer it would take to actually get her back though. Draco checked his watch and sighed in relief. It was almost time. He took out his knife and cut a thin red line on his arm and let the blood drip into the potion. He ignored the pain of the knife cutting open his skin, instead he thought of Ginny. He thought of how she would soon be out of the terrible dream world she was trapped in.

The potion turned a brilliant shade of red. Draco smiled, it reminded him of his fiery Ginny. Draco took the potion back to the great hall and over to Ginny. He muttered the incarnation as he let the potion pass between her lips and down her throat. 

It was not in Latin like most of the other spells he knew. It was not a normal spell. It could be in any language, just as long as it proclaimed the same important message.

"My love is lost, my heart breaks, but my true love to her holds me strong. Break away the bonds that keep her from me. Break the chains and set her free."

Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she gazed upon Draco. Her eyes filled with tears and trickled down her cheek. She sat up and brushed her lips against his before fainting again. 

Draco sighed in relief and clung to her. Dumbledore found them like that, wrapped in each other's arms. 

Ginny was still asleep, but not like she had been before. This sleep was not magical or curse induced. It was natural.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This chapter is for Michelle, Nikki and Haliema and the people who follow., you truly are my muses and inspiration.

**Luinthoron-**Thanks for reviewing SO much! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Kellyanne-**I HATE YOU! Lol, no darling, I ADORE you! :D you were gone today so I had time to write this chapter!

**MelissaAdams-**Thanks so much for your review! :D I am so happy this is one of your favorite stories, though I doubt just how good it is, your review made me feel good! :D

**The Rogue Empress-**I think I did die! And I forgot to be reborn! Lol, I was never any good at those kinds of things anyway! I am sorry that my last chapter did not explain a lot, I read your review and I realized that you were really right! :] Thanks for the correction and the review!

**Anime-**haha! I found out what it meant again! Post Script! I have no clue what p.p.s means, I need my friend Michelle to tell me again! I did not really forget about this fic, it was just pushed to the back of my mind; it was always there though! :] I have friends who would never let me forget about this fic. When I say friends I mean people offline who could physically hurt me if I don't get chapters out as soon as possible! :D 


	24. rain drops

**A/n. I do not own Harry Potter, it is all J K Rowlings. The plot is from my head.**

**I'm sorry for not writing this whole summer. I won't be writing personal thanks because it will take to long and I want this out.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

When Ginny awoke she was warm and in peace. She buried her face in Draco's shirt, content with just being in his arms. Still, despite the happiness of finally being with him again she felt a cloud of doom hovering over them. She did not want to think about the ugly mark that might be on his arm.

How could he let the ugly symbol be burned into him, marring the perfect skin that had been there before?

He was no longer pure to the evils of wizarding world. Ginny squeezed her eyes closed against the flood of tears that threatened to fall. She took in deep raspy breaths and tried to calm herself. Maybe he really did not have the mark. Maybe he did not betray her. Could the water that she had looked upon have been full of lies? Or were those thoughts just made out of false hope?

There was only on way to find out. If he really did have the mark Ginny promised herself that she would not stand by him any longer. If he did have the mark everything anyone had ever said to him were true. But if his skin was perfect, maybe then Ginny could finally tell him that he held her heart. Ginny sat up and pushed up the sleeve of Draco's shirt. When she saw his arm and the mark it bore her breath was let out in a whoosh. Ginny's eyes glistened with unshed tears. She could not look at him. He seemed too innocent to bear the ugly mark. The pain in her chest was more than she could bear. Ginny slid away from the man she loved and walked away. If she had looked back she would have seen the pain and tears on Draco's face the reflected her own.

~Draco's POV~

Draco knew this would happen. He knew from the beginning that he would screw everything up. And now he had proven himself right. Draco put his head in his hands. He could not go after her. She was probably disgusted with him. She must hate him now. 

'Like father like son' he thought bitterly.

Sighing Draco stood and wiped away his tears. What was he to do now? What would he live for?

He could not even remember his life before Ginny. In the months that he had been with her he felt as though he was finally living for a reason. At first it was to torment her. His lips turned up in a bittersweet smile when he thought of how he had made her life interesting. After that, when he realized just how beautiful she was, inside and out, he lived to tame her. He almost chuckled at that. She could never be tamed; at least not by anyone like him. 

If not him than whom, Harry Potter or Colin Creevey, some noble Gryffindor who actually deserved her? 

Maybe it was better this way, perhaps now Ginny could be with a man who would treat her right. Draco sure as hell knew that he had not treated her right. Now what was going to happen with him? Draco knew that he would not be able to let go of Gin for a long time.

Draco got up with a sigh. Life had to go on.

~ Ginny's POV~

It had been a month, a whole painful month. Wasn't her heart supposed to feel better by now? She had always been assured that time healed. In her case, it only hurt. She watched him constantly; he seemed upset all the time, though Ginny did not know what could cause the frown that seemed to be his permanent mask.

She could not fool herself with the thought that he was sad about losing her. He must have known that if he picked that side that he would be giving her up. 

Still, Ginny yearned to be in his arms, to feel his lips on hers, to hold his hand for just an instant.   She would even settle for just being able to talk to him. He had always known what was the best thing to do. 

Maybe to him joining Voldemort was the best thing in his interest to do. 

Ginny shook herself from her thoughts. She sat facing Ron at the Gryffindor table. Poor Ron. There was still no word about Harry. Even though Ginny had told auras as mush information as she could they still could not trace him.

Ginny looked away from her brother, her eyes naturally drawn to the Slytherin table. An owl swooped down and landed on Draco's shoulder, it nibbled Draco's ear and waited to be relieved of the letter it carried. Ginny was overcome with jealousy. How she wished that she could be that owl!

Ginny was struck senseless when Draco's gaze caught hers, and she saw the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Oh Gods, something terrible had happened.

~Draco's POV~

Draco's eyes broke away from Ginny's and numbly he read the rest of the letter.

Something wet ran down his cheeks.

How could it be raining if he was not outside?

He could not believe it. How could his mother be dead? She had not been sick.  He didn't even say goodbye.

What if she died alone? What if she had been calling for him? Why hadn't anyone told him that she was near death? Something made his eyes blur. More raindrops fell down to smear the ink. Something in his chest hurt. He could barley breath. The only thought in his head was to tell Ginny. To tell her that he loved her.

What if she died not knowing that he loved her? He had to tell her. 

~Ginny's POV~

Ginny stared out into the dark world past her window. Many thoughts troubled her mind. All her thoughts were about Draco. Ginny sighed, missing him so much it hurt. A few tears leaked from her eyes, she fought back the rest. An owl flew in through her window and landed on her shoulder.

It was the same owl that had gone to Draco that morning. Fearing the worst Ginny tore open the letter and franticly read the few lines.

'Gods I'm sorry. For everything I have ever done wrong. I know you hate me. I don't blame you. I hate me too. I can't keep it to myself anymore. Just for one last time, will you meet me outside the library? Do it for the happy times we had. I just need you one last time.'

The words were smeared with tears; the handwriting was sloppy, as if hastily written. But Ginny knew that it was from Draco. Deep down she knew that it was from him. She pulled on a dressing gown over her nightgown and hurried to the library, where she knew Draco would be waiting.

**~~~**

**As I said before, no personal thank Yous, but for all my reviewers**

**THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
